Chat of Legends
by Shadeslayer35
Summary: The characters from Tournament of Legends and their friends enter a chatroom together.  What kind of insanity ensues?  You'll have to read to find out!  Name changed, now a general crossover with whatever, co-authored by AsoenixKristian.
1. Introductions and Pranking a Birdbrain

Chapter 1: Intros and Pranking a Birdbrain

Author's Note;

This is based off my Tournament of Legends story. AU to pretty much any other fic I do from that book. In it all the combatants are in a chatroom specifically for Brawlers and their friends. (For explanation of how the dragons got computers they'll tell themselves.)

Here are the screen names for various people;

-Purpleputz/Hotstuff97: Spyro the Dragon

-Evilgirl/DarkTemptress: Cynder the Dragoness

-Blueblur: Sonic the Hedgehog

-ImtheUltimate: Shadow the Hedgehog

-MrFixIt: Miles 'Tails' Prowler

-TmrrwKnight: Terry McGinnis/Batman Beyond

-IamtheNight: Bruce Wayne/Batman

-GalwitMysto:Nick/MF Red Ranger

-HalfaHero:Danny Fenton/Phantom

-TheHunter: Samus Aran

-ImNmbr1: Metabee

-StarPilot11: Fox McCloud

-Lylatsbestpilot: Falco Lombardi

-TrafficLight: Robin the Boy Wonder

-CyberHero: Cyborg

Hope you enjoy;

* * *

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

_**TheHunter has logged on.**_

_**TmrrwKnight has logged on.**_

_**Purpleputz has logged on.**_

_**Evilgirl has logged on.**_

HalfaHero: Let's see if I can figure you all out. Samus you are pretty obvious. Same with you Terry, now the last two I got nothing…

Purpleputz: It's us Danny, Spyro and Cynder. Sparx 'set up' our accounts and gave us these screen names-

Evilgirl: -And we don't know how to change them.

TmrrwKnight: U know, u guys r freaky with that link even when typing.

TheHunter: What Batbrain over there means to say is that it is very easy to change the names, are you both in the same room?

Purpleputz: Yeah…

Evilgirl: Yep.

HalfaHero: Well then one of you log off real quick so we can walk you through it.

Purpleputz: Okay.

_**Purpleputz has logged off.**_

TheHunter: Now look at the menu for the chatroom. Click on 'profile settings' and select 'change screen name'

Evilgirl: (really Spyro) I get it, so you just type in your new name and click 'submit' right?

HalfaHero: Yep. It's that simple.

Evilgirl: (Cynder this time) Thanks, we'll be right back.

_**Evilgirl has logged off**_

_**ImtheUltimate has logged on.**_

_**Blueblur has logged on.**_

_**IamtheNight has logged on.**_

Blueblur: Hey everyone what's shaking?

TmrrwKnight: Hllo Sonic, Shadow, Mr. Wayne.

IamtheNight: Just call me 'Bruce' Terry.

TmrrwKnight: Srry, helps keep me from getting confused ;p.

_**Hotstuff97 has logged on.**_

_**DarkTemptress has logged on.**_

Hotstuff97: Hey guys, we're back. By the way this is Spyro.

DarkTemptress: Thanks for the help with the names. (Cynder)

HalfaHero: …O.o

Blueblur: *Shudders* KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!

ImtheUltimate: *Smack* shut up Sonic, you don't need to yell in real life.

Hotstuff97: What's wrong? And has Sonic still not gotten over what he saw when he peeked in our room? Geez he acts like he's never seen a couple kiss before…

TheHunter: Your screen names seem a little… personal. Are you sure you meant to use them?

ImtheUltimate: And to answer your other question. DOES IT SOUND LIKE HE'S OVER IT?

Hotstuff97: What about our screen names? Mine's just a nickname referring to my fire powers. It's been a running joke between us for a while now.

DarkTemptress: And mine is just an old joke about what my title would be if I ever became a guardian. 'Dark' cause my powers come from my exposure to the darkness and 'Temptress' cause-

Hotstuff97: Evil has never been so attractive…OUCH!

DarkTemptress: What have I told you about that?

Hotstuff97: Hey! I'm being honest. What is it I always say when you talk about turning evil again?

DarkTemptress: You mean that you'd fight them tooth and flame to stop them?

Hotstuff97: Well, that too but that, if it ever happened, and if I couldn't stop it, then I'd change sides right along with you.

IamtheNight: *Blegh* let me know when the lovebirds are done.

_**IamtheNight has logged off.**_

DarkTemptress: Awww… you're so sweet honey.

TmrrwKnight: Why do I always end up dealing with goofball couples madly in love with each other?

HalfaHero: Well I think it's sweet. I just hope he never has to prove it. Cause I've seen him evil before. Dude freaks me out, and I fight ghosts on an almost daily basis.

ImtheUltimate: I don't think what we've seen is him truly evil but more along the lines of… angry.

Hotstuff97: You're right Shadow, I wasn't 'evil' then like I've said before. I lose control of my anger and rage in that form, all I want to do is destroy.

DarkTemptress: Yeah, but luckily you got someone who can snap you out of it.

TheHunter: Can we get off this topic please? I deal with death, doom, and destruction on a daily basis as it is. I don't need to hear it from the rest of you, especially the resident lovebirds.

HalfaHero: Who are you calling lovebirds Samus?

TheHunter: …I wasn't talking about you Phantom.

HalfaHero: O.O… oops, sorry force of habit, I'm still getting used to not having the instant denials needing to be said.

_**StarPilot1 has logged on**_

Blueblur: Hey Fox!

StarPilot1: …How'd you know it was me?

ImtheUltimate: Cause Wolf slipped a few of us yours and Falco's screen names.

StarPilot1: Why?

HalfaHero: Cause, we have something to do when Falco gets on and we need you to be in on it.

StarPilot1: Once again, why?

Hotstuff97: Can you say anything else? We need the access code to the Great Fox's computer. Just to get into Falco's E-mail. Wolf wants us to help him with a little prank…

StarPilot1: Well then I'm all ears, he needs his ego knocked down a few notches, and I can't do it myself. Here's the code to access the e-mail server…

_**Lylatsbestpilot has logged on.**_

StarPilot1: Hello Falco, I thought you weren't getting on until later?

Lylatsbestpilot: Well I wasn't but the repairs on my fighter went easier than expected and I had nothing better to do so I figured why not.

HalfaHero: I'll be right back ghost trouble…

_**HalfaHero has logged off.**_

ImtheUltimate: I have to go too… GUNs calling again, probably another pointless mission that they could easily take care of themselves, but again feel the need to send me…

_**ImtheUltimate has logged off.**_

Lylatsbestpilot: Well that was weird…

StarPilot1: Whatever. So what's everyone up to?

Blueblur: Nothing much, chillin', eating chili dogs, racing Jet. You know same old.

Hotstuff97: Yeah, we know Sonic. You never do anything different. I on the other hand, I {hate} dealing with dignitaries. They're all the same, 'Oh it's so nice to meet you, please come visit my city. We'll throw a feast for you, ignore your girlfriend, and poke and prod you with a billion questions that you don't want to answer!' Do they not realize how little I care?

Lylatsbestpilot: Hey I wished I was half as famous as you are. Helped save the entire system before and Fur for brains here gets all the credit, and the thanks from the girls.

Hotstuff97: Hey I'd love to trade levels of fame. I'd have no problem being a little less… popular. I'm sure the Guardians wouldn't mind either, they're still trying to find the last visitor who hit on me.

IamtheNight: What did you do?

Hotstuff97: I did nothing, 'cept throw her off me. The idiot jumped on me. Cyn teleported her somewhere with her shadow cloak, I don't know where, she doesn't know.

DarkTemptress: Well, she had no right to try what she did. He told her and so did I that he was already taken. And still she insisted on attacking him… And unfortunately for her, Shadow cloak done instinctually can come out just about anywhere.

Hotstuff97: Wait I've cloaked before on instinct and haven't come out somewhere completely random.

DarkTemptress: That's cause you had a set idea of where you wanted to go. While I didn't care where she ended up, as long as it wasn't the temple.

Lylatsbestpilot: GAHHH! Who sent this stupid video? This kid cannot sing. I swear Fox sings better than this kid, and he can't carry a tune to save his life.

StarPilot1: Hey! I can to sing, just ask Krystal.

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

_**ImtheUltimate has logged on.**_

HalfaHero: YES! It worked! I told you I had the perfect video to torture him with.

ImtheUltimate: I swear, you are an evil person Phantom. Nice to see some hope for you yet…

Lylatsbestpilot: Wait, so this video of the kid in a beret is from you two?

Hotstuff97: So it worked? Good I can stop acting like Falco cares about complaints about my fame.

DarkTemptress: So what file did you send him?

HalfaHero: A video of Tucker singing 'Ember: You Will Remember' I honestly hate that song, no matter who's singing it. But when Tuck is the one with the mic then it's even more of a torture source.

Lylatsbestpilot: I swear I will get you two for this!

HalfaHero: Yeah keep yelling beak breath. I got much worse in the way of videos.

StarPilot1: Okay, I only say stop cause he's about ready to break the computer.

Hotstuff97: Hey, I gotta get going anyway. Cyril wants to talk to me. Something about… disrespectful behavior with the last group of delegates. All cause I roasted one dragon's feet…

DarkTemptress: Why did you do that again?

Hotstuff97: Did you remember what he called you? Trust me he deserved worse. Anyway see ya guys!

_**Hotstuff97 has logged off.**_

DarkTemptress: You're not leaving me alone with them honey. Get back here!

_**DarkTemptress has logged off.**_

TheHunter: Gotta go, Stupid call about an important meeting about what happened to the other hunters during that 'Corruption' fiasco.

_**TheHunter has logged off**_

ImtheUltimate: I'm out as well. Got a date with Rouge. So long.

_**ImtheUltimate has logged off.**_

Blueblur: Well I'm gone!

HalfaHero: Me too.

TmrrwKnght: Goodbye.

_**Blueblur has logged off.**_

_**HalfaHero has logged off.**_

_**TmrrwKnght has logged off.**_

StarPilot1: Hey Falco, race ya around the system again. Last one to Dinosaur planet has to play hide and seek with the Lightfoot for a week!

Lylatsbestpilot: You are so on fur for brains!

_**StarPilot1 has logged off.**_

_**Lylatsbestpilot has logged off.**_

* * *

Author's Note:

So there's the first chapter. And a side note the real explanations behind Spyro and Cynder's screen names is; (Spyro's- a two part homage, the first one 'HotStuff' is a general pass at the Spyro section and a certain dragoness' favorite nickname for him. The second '97' is a reference to the release year of his first game [Spyro the Dragon] for PlayStation.)

And Cynder's is plain and simply a reference to Given Inside's fic 'Give in to the Night' If you haven't read it I won't say where it comes from in the story.


	2. Friends

Chapter 2: Friends

Author's Note:

New arrivals and their screen names:

-TechMayor16: Tucker Foley

-Halfa'sGF: Sam Manson

-EmberRulez: Flame the Dragon

-PnkHottie: Ember the Dragoness

-TalkingLantern: Sparx the Dragonfly

-WngdTreasureHntr: Rouge the Bat

-PinkRose: Amy Rose

* * *

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

_**TechMayor16 has logged on.**_

_**Halfa'sGF has logged on.**_

Halfa'sGF: Hey Danny this place is empty. We're the only ones online.

TechMayor16: Yeah man, I thought you said that a whole lot of people were on here yesterday.

HalfaHero: I guess they're busy. I'll bet someone'll get on soon. And Sam nice screen name.

Halfa'sGF: What? I'm just letting people out there know you're taken. No need for them to waste their time.

_**Hotstuff97 has logged on.**_

_**DarkTemptress has logged on.**_

_**TalkingLantern has logged on.**_

TalkingLantern: Not funny guys. Why'd you make this my screen name?

Hotstuff97: I dunno Sparx, does the name 'PurplePutz' ring any bells?

DarkTemptress: How about 'Evilgirl'? You deserved this Sparx, no contest. Now shut up before I {really} turn you into a lantern!

TalkingLantern: Oh, hahah. I'm outta here.

_**TalkingLantern has logged off.**_

HalfaHero: Hey guys!

Hotstuff97: Hey Danny, we got our revenge on Sparx as you can tell. What do you think of his screen name?

HalfaHero: Nice, it fits. It truly fits. So besides torturing Sparx what have you been up to… besides private activities I mean.

DarkTemptress: Before we answer you why don't you introduce us to your friends.

HalfaHero: Oh yeah, these are my friends. Say hi you two!

TechMayor16: Hi, names Tucker Foley, but you madam can call me whatever you want.

Halfa'sGF: Knock it off Tucker. You really are hopeless, hitting on girls you haven't even met yet. By the way, my name's Sam Manson. Amity Park's resident Goth Girl and Girlfriend to the town Super Hero.

HalfaHero: Tuck you need to cut that out right now. Or else you're going to piss someone off.

Hotstuff97: *Low Growl* You hitting on my girlfriend Foley?

DarkTemptress: Oh great, now you've done it.

HalfaHero: Hey dude, I tried to warn him. Not my idea, not my fault. Don't hurt me!

_**HalfaHero has logged off. Hiding from possible Dark Spyro incident.**_

TechMayor16: Wait, Spyro. Oh man, Hey I was just kidding, not really hitting on your girl dude. That's just my way of complimenting her, that a guy would have to be blind or crazy not to hit on her at least once.

Halfa'sGF: Oh great, you are on your own Tuck. If you're still alive later, we're meeting at the Nasty Burger.

_**Halfa'sGF has logged off. Avoiding collateral damage and looking for Danny.**_

Hotstuff97: I'll let you off with a warning this time Foley. Don't do it again, you hear me?

TechMayor16: Yeah, sure. *Gulp* loud and clear. Gimme a minute so I can get Danny and Sam back on here 'kay?

_**TechMayor16 is away, finding Danny and Sam.**_

_**ImtheUltimate has logged on.**_

_**WngdTreasureHntr has logged on.**_

WngdTreasureHntr: So this is that chatroom you were telling me about Shadow. Not many people on here though…

ImtheUltimate: Well you can't expect everyone to be on here all the time, they have lives you know Rouge. But there are at least two other people on here, these are the two dragons I told you about remember?

WngdTreasureHntr: Oh right the ones who fell in love during the tournament and the purple one singlehandedly tore Otabo apart. Hello, my name's Rouge the Bat.

Hotstuff97: Nice to meet you.—

DarkTemptress: -I guess you're that girl Shadow kept talking to, am I right?

WngdTreasureHntr: Okay do they always, you know…

ImtheUltimate: Where they finish each other's sentences? Yes ever since beating Otabo they've done that, and other rather… strange… behaviors. We never did come up with a good explanation for that.

Hotstuff97: That's easy-

DarkTemptress: -When we touched each other-

Hotstuff97: -during the battle we caused a feedback loop-

DarkTemptress: -of Convexity that ended up in a backlash that mixed some of the energy-

Hotstuff97: -between us. So it was like we each had a part-

DarkTemptress: -of the other inside us, which allowed us to-

Hotstuff97: -hear each other's thoughts. And communicate mentally… And sorry about that by the way.

ImtheUltimate: Whatever…

WngdTreasureHntr: It's fine, and that sounds pretty impressive.

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

_**TechMayor16 has logged on.**_

_**Halfa'sGF has logged on.**_

_**GalwitMysto has logged on.**_

_**Blueblur has logged on.**_

_**PinkRose has logged on.**_

GalwitMysto: Hello guys. Srry I took so long to get on, It took me forever to tell everyone about what happened in the tournament.

Blueblur: Well still you're on now so who cares? Who're the new guys?

HalfaHero: Well two of them are my friends, Sam and Tucker.

ImtheUltimate: And you already knew what Rouge's screenname was.

HotStuff97: Yeah two of our friends are getting on eventually. Hopefully she'll leave me alone today… we've gotten along better since I locked them in a closet a couple days ago, but still I'm nervous.

TechMayor16: Who'd you lock in the closet and why?

DarkTemptress: He locked Ember and Flame in a closet. Ember cause she was stalking him endlessly for the past three weeks, poor Flame just got caught in the crossfire. Finally Cyril made us let them out yesterday.

HotStuff97: Oh man… I gotta go. Gimme five minutes to ditch her.

_**HotStuff97 has logged off.**_

DarkTemptress: *Sigh* I can't help… :( if I get in a fight with Ember one more time, I'm going to be on bathroom cleaning duty for a month, and not be allowed to see Spyro… Stupid Terrador… -_-

PinkRose: Wow, he sure sounds like a jerk Cynder. He's just lucky that I can't get my hands on him or he'd be the one out for a month. X{ ugh how do you make an angry emote?

BlueBlur: I dunno… ask Shadow he's the angry one around here.

ImtheUltimate: Don't push your luck faker… *Glares*

DarkTemptress: Well try looking at thwh;lakhe;lkhag

HalfaHero: Cynder? What's wrong?

_**HotStuff97 has logged on**_

DarkTemptress: Gah! Spyro, warn me before you do that!

HotStuff97: What? You act like you don't like me kissing you.

BlueBlur: … -_-'

PinkRose: ?

DarkTemptress: It's not that I don't like you kissing me it's when you pop out of nowhere in front of me and give me a freaking heart attack. Why are you so happy anyway? I figured that you'd be freaked out now that Ember's out and about again.

HotStuff97: That's just it, I don't have to worry about her anymore. SHE ISN'T GONNA CHASE ME AGAIN! Locking her and Flame in a closet for three days finally allowed him to get through to her. She's gonna start going out with him and whatever happens between them, she's gonna leave me aloooooooneeeeee! (Starts dancing around like an idiot.)

HalfaHero: Sure sounds like he's happy… Why are all my friends weird when they're this happy?

TechMayor16: Like you have room to talk about being weird Danny. Half ghost ring any bells? Seriously it's 'Pot calling the Kettle black' here. :p

HalfaHero: SHUT UP TUCKER!

Halfa'sGF: SHUT UP TUCKER!

BlueBlur: Who's calling what black again? Seriously I don't get it…

ImtheUltimate: Just shut up faker, this just proves that you are way too stupid. When you can't get such a simple pun.

BlueBlur: HEY! You're the faker here.

ImtheUltimate: No, you are.

BlueBlur: NO YOU!

ImtheUltimate: No… you are.

PinkRose: Sonic SHUT UP before I pull out my hammer!

WngdTreasureHntr: Same with you Shadow, or do I need to tornado kick you again?

BlueBlur: yes ma'am… (Cowering and whimpering)

ImtheUltimate: yes ma'am… (Cowering and whimpering)

TechMayor16: Haha!

HalfaHero/Halfa'sGF: Didn't we just say 'Quiet you!' *Smack*

TechMayor16: OW! Dang it guys why'd you both hit me?

HalfaHero/Halfa'sGF: Cause you deserved it. And you're being a J***A**!

GalwitMysto: You know, Danny and Sam seem more in sync than the ones with the mental link. Anyone else find that odd?

BlueBlur: Yeah, heheheheheh...

PinkRose: *Whack's Sonic with Hammer* SONIC!

BlueBlur: OWWWW! Amy what the heck? O_o?

_**EmberRulez has logged on.**_

_**PnkHottie has logged on.**_

EmberRulez: Finally we got this stupid thing working. Why didn't you two help?

HotStuff97: Couple reasons, one; last time I checked you two were going to her room. –

DarkTemptress: -And we all know how you two get behind closed doors. That isn't something we need to see…

BlueBlur: That's something none of us need to see. I've seen it once already and that was one too many times!

HotStuff97: Oh for ancestor's sake Sonic we weren't doing anything. We were just _kissing_ you retarded Hedgehog!

BlueBlur: Wait… wha… gal;gha huh?...(repeating) b- bu- bu- bu… -_-

PinkRose: Oh great, now you've done it. Ya broke him, he's got smoke coming out of his ears.

**MrFixIt has logged in**

MrFixIt: Wait who broke who?

ImtheUltimate: Spyro broke Sonic. And anyways are we sure this is _our _Sonic? Since he has smoke coming out of his ears it could be Metal sonic in disguise. C-:

PinkRose: Lemme check. *Tries to pull Sonic's nose off*

BlueBlur: YEEEOOOWWW! What the heck was that for Amy?

MrFixIt: Let me check Amy. *Runs X-ray* no… it's our Sonic alright.

BlueBlur: *Looks at Shadow's post* EVIL emote! So what happened?

ImtheUltimate: Finally someone figures out my emote… Give the lovely lady a prize.

BlueBlur: Tha… HEY! SHADOW!

ImtheUltimate: You're too easy Faker.

PinkRose: SHADOW!

_**PinkRose is away. Going to hurt Shadow.**_

ImtheUltimate: Wait what? *Thwak!* OW… guess I was asking for that one…OW… OW… DAMN IT AMahgas;lkghase;lkghsea;glkh…

WngdTreasureHntr: Shadow? Are you okay?

ImtheUltimate: (Amy) Oops… I think I knocked him out.

BlueBlur: YEEESSSSSS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THANK YOU AMY!

_**ImtheUltimate has logged off**_

_**PinkRose has logged on**_

PinkRose: I'm back, I shut his computer down for him. Awwww… Thanks Sonic!

BlueBlur: Oh crud… Gotta Run!

_**BlueBlur is away. Running from Amy!**_

PinkRose: GET BACK HERE SONIC!

_**PinkRose is away. Chasing Sonic to hug him**_

MrFixIt: Hang on Sonic, I'm coming!

_**MrFixIt is away. Rescuing Sonic from Amy**_

WngdTreasureHntr: Well… considering they're all chasing each other and Shadow is unconscious… I'm leaving.

_**WngdTreasureHntr is away. Checking on Shadow**_

GalwitMysto: Uhhh I'm out of here. Too much weirdness for one day.

_**GalwitMysto is away. Fleeing for his sanity!**_

HalfaHero: Ehh… he's gotta point. I need to leave anyway, Lunch lady's attacking the school again.

_**HalfaHero is away. Goin Ghost!**_

TechMayor16: WooHoo! Burgers!

_**TechMayor16 is away. BURGERS!**_

Halfa'sGF: *Sigh* I'll help you Danny.

_**Halfa'sGF is away. Helping Danny, and slapping Tucker.**_

HotStuff97: Well since we're the only one's on here. Let's just get off—

DarkTemptress: -Yeah let's go to a movie.

PnkHottie: Why not 'The Expendables'?

HotStuff97/DarkTemptress: Sure

EmberRulez: Why not?

_**HotStuff97, DarkTemptress, PnkHottie, and EmberRulez are away. Going to the MOVIES!**_

_**VFruitloop has logged on.**_

VFruitloop: Oh I'll have to thank Tucker for making my account… Oh Butter Biscuits! Everyone's gone. And wait, I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!

_**VFruitloop has logged off.**_

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

_**Halfa'sGF has logged on.**_

_**TechMayor16 has logged on.**_

TechMayor16/Halfa'sGF/HalfaHero: YESSSS! It worked! I can't believe it worked. …

_**HalfaHero has logged off.**_

_**Halfa'sGF has logged off.**_

_**TechMayor16 has logged off.**_

* * *

Author's Note:

Whoo! This was really fun to write. And fyi Vlad might show his fruity face around here every so often. And don't worry no one was permanently harmed… except maybe Tucker, so what else is new? And by the way, I had help on this chapter from 'AsoenixKristian' He's about as crazy as I am. And if you have any good ideas for this don't hesitate to suggest them.

Please R&R!


	3. Trouble with Authority

Author's Note:

First off I will do this every so often as a stress relief fic when I get mad at writers block for the other stories I'm gonna be writing. And secondly my friend from last chapter will be a continued help with this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble with Authority

_**HotStuff97 has logged on.**_

_**TmrrwKnght has logged on.**_

HotStuff97: Dang it, why do I have to get saddled with three of the biggest retards as elders? I mean I stopped Malefor (with help) and put the entire *Bleeping* planet back together. Why oh why do the ancestors hate me so freaking much? *Thump* I hate my life sometimes…

TmrrwKnght: What's wrong? You're usually the happier of the two of you. And Cynder is the depressed one…o.O?

_**DarkTemptress has logged on**_

HotStuff97: I can't stand Terrador, if he tries one more 'You need to dump Cynder cause she's possibly evil' speech I'm gonna blast him so hard they'll never find him and they'll be looking for a new Earth Guardian next. -_-

TmrrwKnght: Well what do you want me to say? How often has he done this?

HotStuff97: Every other week or so. I hate it; I don't know how many times I have to tell him before he gets it that if it weren't for her none of us would be here right now. No way could I have done all that by myself, I mean I've told him I don't know how many times that I love her and don't care about her so called 'crimes' as far as I'm concerned all of them can be laid right at the feet of Malefor himself. They never would have happened if not for him, the bastard used her! Even after she was freed he still used her. If I could I'd kill that monster a thousand times over for what he's done to her.

_**HalfaHero has logged on**_

HalfaHero: :WallBash: I hate my school sometimes! Last day b4 winter break and we had to sit through a stupid lecture. I thought I was gonna diiiieeeeee! DX

TmrrwKnght: What kind of lecture. And aren't you already half dead?

HalfaHero: Well then go full ghost then 2 get technical but it was a freaking Sex-ed presentation. And the freaking auditorium was ghost proof so I couldn't escape. AUGHHH! DX

_**ShadeSlayer35 has logged in.**_

_**AsoenixKristian has logged in.**_

Shadeslayer35: *Reads above conversation…* Wow, where did this come from?

AsoenixKristian: Awww… Geeze here we go another freaking crybaby about sex ed lectures...

HalfaHero: SHUT UP! I swear that stupid speaker was trying to imply something about me just cause I'm half ghost. Every time he warned us not to do something he look right at me!

Everyone: And who the HELL are you two anyways?

HotStuff97: When you'd get on here Cyn?

DarkTemptress: About five minutes ago before you ranted about Terrador. You two argued again?

HotStuff97: Uhhh… let's talk in private later.

AsoenixKristian: Anyways, I'm Kristian. Basically our world got caught in the crossfire of Otabo's attack. We had to clean up some guys here… Including Vlad.

HalfaHero: WHAT? Vlad was locked up still I thought.

Shadeslayer35: Don't ask us how he got out. He did and we had to kick his fruitloopy butt.

HalfaHero: I knew we couldn't be the only ones who thought he was a fruitloop! XD

_**Halfa'sGF has logged on.**_

_**TechMayor16 has logged on.**_

TechMayor16: So what's up? Who're those two. *Points to S35 and AK.*

Shadeslayer35: Two people from another world that somehow got caught in the crossfire. I handle hand to hand and guns.

AsoenixKristian: And I'm swords and energy attacks. By energy I mean element energy. Fire, Light, Shadow ect. And we know about your guy's universes too. Don't ask how it is too long of a story.

Shadeslayer35: And waaaaay too weird. You guys would just freak out… Anyway enough about us.

Halfa'sGF: So did everything work out the way you hoped yesterday Spyro?

HotStuff97: Huh? Oh yeah well it's only been a day but… she hasn't chased me yet so that's a good sign so far. Hope it keeps up though.

AsoenixKristian: DUDE DON'T JINX YOURSELF! That's like saying 'What could possibly go wrong' it's just asking for trouble!

Shadeslayer35: Who wants to take bets that she chases him again? I say 10 bucks, she starts within the next 12 hours.

TechMayor16: HEY! I was gonna say that. *Glare*

AsoenixKristian: Well you snooze you lose. I'll put 20 bucks that she starts within 24 hours, I'll give you more of a chance Spyro.

HotStuff97: -_- Gee thanks…

AsoenixKristian: Hey at least I'm not saying within an hour. I could be a lot worse here.

_**TalkingLantern has logged on.**_

TalkingLantern: I say 20 bucks on one hour!

HotStuff97: Great you gave him the idea now. Thanks… Jerks.

AsoenixKristian/Shadeslayer35: Not our intention dude. Sorry, our bad.

TmrrwKnght: Why not turn him into a popsicle?

TechMayor16: 30 bucks for the next 30 minutes!

DarkTemptress: 25 that she doesn't. I at least have faith in him.

AsoenixKristian: It's not that I don't have faith in him. It's just too much fun to miss out on. Sorry if I insulted you man. Oh and as for Sonic and Amy, I bet 100 bucks that Amy'll chase Sonic again in the next 4 hours. Just a gut feeling I have.

Shadeslayer35: Where are those two anyways?

TmrrwKnght: How the heck do you two know so much about us anyways?

AsoenixKristian: Once again, reeeeaaaallly long story. And seriously guys if you ask again I might be tempted to tell you guys just to make your heads explode kapishe?

Everyone: Loud and clear dude, loud and clear.

_**Blueblur has logged in.**_

_**PinkRose has logged in.**_

_**ImtheUltimate has logged in.**_

_**MrFixIt has logged in.**_

_**Knucklehead has logged in.**_

HalfaHero: Ahhhh! Massive team hedgehog log in!

ImtheUltimate: *Reads discussion* I take that bet. Same amount… make it 30 minutes.

BlueBlur/PinkRose: SHADOW!

_**BlueBlur and PinkRose are away. Clobbering Shadow.**_

ImtheUltimate: … Damn it! -_- Can't they take a joke?

AsoenixKristian: You making a joke? That almost never happens, so I don't think they would. Good luck dude, hope you don't get a concussion. *Evil grin*

ImtheUltimate: You will pay for tha… AHHHHHH! They're here, shit! DON'T HURT ME!

_**ImtheUltimate is away. Running for my life!**_

Knucklehead: Sonic this is payback for my name… 200 bucks for the bet on Sonic and Amy. 15 minutes after they finish clobbering Shadow. Just to play a little bit nicer.

MrFixIt: I'll give them 24 hours, and put me down for 50 bucks.

Knucklehead: Wait you're joining in on this? Sonic's gonna be ticked off when he finds out. Where's my camera?

_**Knucklehead is away. Searching for my camera.**_

_**BlueBlur has logged on.**_

_**PinkRose has logged on.**_

_**ImtheUltimate has logged on.**_

ImtheUltimate: *high pitched* Owwww… who knew a hammer that freaking _squeaks _could hurt so much. And why Sonic why did you kick me _there?_ I would like to have kids eventually.

BlueBlur: Oh shut up Shadow. You know you deserved it, *reads above post* HEY Tails how could you? That hurts man. And Knuckles you're gonna pay for that! But that'll come later…

MrFixIt: At least I gave you more time than everyone else. I did it just for the heck of it, didn't mean anything by it. Besides I need more cash anyway for parts for the new Tornado.

BlueBlur: Okay I'll give you that. But next time just ask if you need cash, I end up with more than I know what to do with!

PinkRose: Hey, anyone else notice that Rouge isn't here?

ImtheUltimate: …..

BlueBlur: oh dude… you didn't do what I think you did. Did you?

_**Knucklehead has logged on.**_

Knucklehead: Oh man, don't get mad at tails Sonic,… Aww man he's not gonna kick his butt? That stinks… wait, WHAT? Shadow what did you do?

ImtheUltimate: ….

AsoenixKristian: Oh boy, I got a bad feeling about this. Maybe we should stay out of this one…

Shadeslayer35: Yeah we don't want to get caught in this crossfire, and don't tell us that you're going Star Wars on us.… I still think he did though. :p

AsoenixKristian: Aw dude, don't encourage them! Hey I can't help it if Star Wars was a good series and I tend to get bad feelings a lot of the time. Don't say that the force doesn't have anything to do with it cause we've all seen weirder stuff than that happen. Anyways gotta go guys, college class is in a few minutes.

_**AsoenixKristian has logged off.**_

Shadeslayer35: Hey you're not getting away that easily! Get back here!

_**Shadeslayer35 has logged off.**_

HalfaHero: Okay that was weird…

BlueBlur: So c'mon Shads answer us. Did you or didn't you?

ImtheUltimate: ….

Knucklehead: Holy crap he did… SHADOW WHAT ON EARTH GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT?

ImtheUltimate: That's it. You're both dead…

_**ImtheUltimate is away. Going to hurt Sonic and Knuckles.**_

_**WngdTreasureHntr has logged on.**_

BlueBlur: Holy *Beep* He's serious! Run Knucklehead! Run for your life! AHHHHHHHHH…

_**BlueBlur's Connection has been interrupted.**_

PinkRose: Okay cause we have yet to get an answer out of him. What did you and Shadow do last night that's got him so tense Rouge?

WngdTreasureHntr: A girl never kisses and tells. :p

PinkRose: Well that doesn't help much. Cause I get the feeling that Shadow's gonna try and kill Sonic and Knuckles! Hang on Sonic I'm Coming!

_**PinkRose is away helping Sonic.**_

MrFixIt: Darn it, Asoenix was right. All this within four hours, looks like we're gonna have to pay him now… or at least when he gets back. D:

Knucklehead: Finally he's here. COME ON SHADOW BRING IT!

_**Knucklehead is away. Fighting Shadow.**_

_**BlueBlur has logged on.**_

BlueBlur: Medic…

_**ImtheUltimate has logged in on a mobile device.**_

ImtheUltimate: Shut up you! Or I'll pay you back for where you kicked me earlier… *Glare*

_**ImtheUltimate is away. Hurting Knuckles.**_

TechMayor16: Dang it! I wanted to make that bet. Gotta find out those two's actual names… so I can curse Asoenix's name out loud. Cause I wanted that money!

HalfaHero: It's always about money with you these days. That and technology anyway… oh man brb ghost.

_**HalfaHero is away. Goin Ghost.**_

_**Beware! Has logged on.**_

Beware!: I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!

Beware!: (danny) hey get off my computer ya freak! I've got bubble wrap…

Beware!: OOOH! BUBBLEWRAP! YAY!

_**Beware! Has logged off.**_

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

HalfaHero: Idiot… can't' believe he logged onto my computer.

Halfa'sGF: I can't believe he logged off for bubble wrap…

_**Shadeslayer35 has logged on.**_

_**AsoenixKristian has logged on.**_

AsoenixKristian: *Looks at above comments* Yay! I win! Pay up suckers. :p (Does happy dance)

Shadeslayer35: … Weirdo.

AsoenixKristian: Hey, I need the cash. And this is an easy payday.

TmrrwKnght: Hey why are Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx are so quite lately?

TalkingLantern: Holy crap I forgot about you guys. Sorry you really don't wanna know why they're quiet right now, especially you Sonic. I'll just log everyone off…

_**HotStuff97 has logged off.**_

_**DarkTemptress has logged off.**_

_**TalkingLantern has logged off.**_

BlueBlur: AHHHH! Not again! MY EYES IT BURRRRRNNNNSSSSS!

_**BlueBlur is away. Trying to remove images from his head using a plunger.**_

MrFixIt: Wow… do you think we should help him?

_**PinkRose has logged in.**_

PinkRose: Oh no, I'm coming Sonic!

_**PinkRose is away. Bringing Sonic eyedrops, and trying to comfort him.**_}

WngdTreasureHntr: Nah she's got it covered.

MrFixIt: I'm still gonna go check on him… make sure he's not in a corner somewhere rocking in the fetal position. That's a really bad sign that something's really sent him off the deep end…

_**MrFixIt is away. Found Sonic in Fetal Position.**_

_**ImtheUltimate has logged in on a mobile device.**_

_**Knucklehead has logged on.**_

Knucklehead: IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT SHA…GLK;AGHAL;KGHL;KGHA

ImtheUltimate: … um he just fainted so I'll just log him off.

_**Knucklehead has logged off.**_

_**GalwitMysto has logged in.**_

GalwitMysto: Okay who are the two new guys? And what is everyone freaking out about with Shadow and Rouge?

WngdTreasureHntr: No comment.

ImtheUltimate: No freaking comment!

_**WngdTreasureHntr has logged off.**_

_**ImtheUltimate has logged off.**_

GalwitMysto: Touchy much? Think we'll find out tomorrow?

HalfaHero: I dunno, he's stubborn, and she's secretive so I doubt we'll get anything out of them unless

Shadeslayer35: Well not unless someone follows them to find out.

TmrrwKnght: Well speaking of finding out. We should ask Sparx if Ember has started chasing Spyro yet.

HalfaHero: I got it.

**TalkingLantern has one unread mail message from HalfaHero.**

'**Hey Sparx has Ember started chasing Spyro yet?**

**Danny'**

HalfaHero: now to wait for him to… oh.

**HalfaHero has one unread mail message from TalkingLantern.**

'**No she isn't chasing him, her and flame are making out outside the training room.'**

TechMayor16: Dang it! I'm out…DX

Halfa'sGF: Darn it. Reporters are trying to bust down my door again… -_-'

HalfaHero: I'll be there in 2 minutes!

_**Halfa'sGF is away. Hiding from press.**_

_**HalfaHero is away. Rescuing Sam from Press.**_

TechMayor16: Hang on guys!

_**TechMayor16 is away. Beating press away from City Hall.**_

TmrrwKnght: Yeah I gotta go to, there's a huge test tomorrow and I haven't studied yet. Massive cram-fest tonight… Must get sugar, lots and lots of sugar. Perhaps soda too, I'm not sure yet…

Shadeslayer35: Good luck dude.

_**TmrrwKnght is away. Shopping trip+Study session=SUGAR HIGH!**_

GalwitMysto: Whoops, gotta go, I have a date tonight!

Shadeslayer35: With Maddie?

GalwitMysto: Yep! :D

AsoenixKristian: Well go get her man. What'cha waiting for?

GalwitMysto: Good point. Later!

_**GalwitMysto is away. RUNNING LATE!**_

Shadeslayer35: Who wants to bet he forgot something on his way out?

AsoenixKristian: No more bets for me, but he'll probably forget to bring her flowers or something like that. I wonder… could he be planning something big tonight? And not in the way you're probably assuming… this time anyway… :Snickering:

Shadeslayer35: *Sarcasm* Of course not. *Rolls eyes*

AsoenixKristian: Seriously man, I'm getting another feeling, just not an inappropriate one this time.

Shadeslayer35: Whatever… wait why are we still on here? We're the only ones left on and we're in the same room…

_**VFruitLoop has logged on.**_

Shadeslayer35: Nvrmind…

VFruitLoop: Oh Butter Biscuits, I can't change my screen name… who're you two?

AsoenixKristian: We're the same two who sent you packing last time. Or do you need another example… *Cracks knuckles & grabs sword*

Shadeslayer35: Yeah don't you remember coming to our reality? *Loads gun* heheh…

Both: YA FRUITLOOP!

VFruitLoop: …*Ahem* I just remembered I have another appointment… I really must be going. AND I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!

AsoenixKristian: Then why are you so obsessed with fruitloops?

Shadeslayer35: And why are you so nuts? (Vlad=D8) explain that one.

VFruitLoop: …

_**VFruitLoop has logged off.**_

AsoenixKristian: Ya gotta love messing with the fruitloop.

Shadeslayer35: You said it. We should probably get going though…

AsoenixKristian: Yeah catch you tomorrow man. MONEY MONEY MONEY!

_**AsoenixKristian has logged off.**_

Shadeslayer35: …weirdo.

_**AsoenixKristian has logged on.**_

AsoenixKristian: I AM NOT A WEIRDO! Like I said earlier I needed the cash.

_**AsoenixKristian has logged off.**_

_**Shadeslayer35 has logged off.**_

* * *

Author's Note:

(Shadeslayer35)

Wow… we are crazy aren't we? The two new guys 'AsoenixKristian' and 'Shadeslayer35' are us. In case you couldn't tell. We're mostly just for comic relief. But we'll also bring some seriousness to it every once in awhile, but don't count on it being a regular occurrence though.

(AsoenixKristian)

Hey there everyone. Just to let you know, I will be doing a slight spinoff of the chat in a little while. Me and Shadeslayer35 will be two of the returning people, as well as the Sonic and Danny Phantom teams, but many new groups will be joining in as well, but you'll just have to see who they are when it comes out. EMBRACE THE MADNESS THAT IS OUR STORIES!


	4. Youtube Mayhem

Author's Note:

To answer Emmy's request I'll say that Snake will show up at some point during the fic along with the rest of the other brawlers. The limit is how long it takes me to come up with a username for them… And what they would say on here. I try to keep people somewhat in character.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 4: Youtube Mayhem!

_**HyruleBlade has logged on.**_

_**Thunderhead has logged on.**_

_**Shadeslayer35 has logged on.**_

_**BlueBlur has logged on.**_

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

HyruleBlade: Well it's about time this stupid site let us on. I'm still surprised to know that you can type well Pikachu.

Thunderhead: What? Just cause all I can _say _is my name does not infer that my name is all I can spell.

Shadeslayer35: Awkward…

BlueBlur: Huh, should have know. Pikachu always has been a wiseass.

Thunderhead: Don't make me shock you speedy. *Glare*

BlueBlur: Hah! I would love to see you try tiny. :p

Thunderhead: That's it you asked for it!

HalfaHero: Uh oh… Sonic you should not have done that. You know he has a temper sometimes why push him?

Thunderhead: You just wait blue boy. When I get my hands on you…

Shadeslayer35: Hey real quick before you murder Sonic. How're Ash and Misty doing?

Thunderhead: *Brakes squeal* Uhhh… You do not want to know. Suffice it to say that they're both doing really good.

_**AsoenixKristian has logged on.**_

AsoenixKristian: Oh don't tell me they're…

Thunderhead: Do you really want to go there Kristian?

AsoenixKristian: O_O… (Reads fully above.) Oh CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! Seriously Sonic you do not want to push your luck here. If you do, find somewhere to HIDE! And if he finds you kiss your *** GOODBYE! *Calms down* Real quick before I leave for now. Has anyone heard about what's happened with Spyro and Ember? Cause some of us still have a few hours left for our bets.

HyruleBlade: Wait, What bets? And why didn't I get told about them. I would have loved to join in! Since he seems so easy to mess with.

AsoenixKristian: The others can explain, gotta go before the teacher catches me!

_**AsoenixKristian has logged off.**_

HalfaHero: Okay, to put it simply a bunch of people started making bets on whether Ember was gonna start chasing Spyro again after he made a comment yesterday that may or may not have jinxed his luck.

HyruleBlade: Oh… is it too late to join?

_**TalkingLantern has logged on.**_

_**AsoenixKristian has logged on.**_

AsoenixKristian: Okay whew, that was close. Teacher's walked out for a little bit. Hey Sparx, any news? Come on, I gotta know man! I can't take the suspense anymore. TELL ME!

Shadeslayer35: Why don't you give the guy a chance to answer huh?

TalkingLantern: Thanks. Anywhooo, no she isn't chasing him. Her and Flame are off on a training mission and Spyro and Cynder are away house hunting in Warfang.

BlueBlur: SAY WHAT? OH GOD AHHHHHHHHHH!

_**BlueBlur is away. KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!**_

Thunderhead: … it would be too mean of me to do anything to him when he's like this. I'll wait… for now. *Evil grin*

AsoenixKristian: Well, seems like it's just us guys for now. Oh crap the teacher's back.

_**AsoenixKristian is away. Hiding chat window from teacher.**_

HalfaHero: Okay, why doesn't he just stay off if he doesn't want to get caught?

Shadeslayer35: *shrugs* probably cause his class doesn't have much to do right now. He's bored.

_**VFruitloop has logged on.**_

_**TechMayor16 has logged on.**_

_**Halfa'sGF has logged on.**_

_**MGS2010 has logged on.**_

_**AsoenixKristian has logged on.**_

AsoenixKristian: I'm also going on fanfiction but the site is loading so darn slow… the school network SUCKS!

VFruitloop: Finally I find someone on here other than those two…

Shadeslayer35: You had better not be talking about us. Or else…

AsoenixKristian: aww man I don't have my sword with me. That bites… at least class ends in a few. Seeing as I left it in my car I can go grab it fast. Don't start the beat down without me!

_**AsoenixKristian is away. Grabbing my Sword.**_

HalfaHero/TechMayor16/Halfa'sGF: HAH! You're still a fruitloop Vlad.

HalfaHero: AND he's going to get beat down again… and not by us this time… wow, this is weird. Hang on, Tuck I need to borrow a video camera!

TechMayor16: Are you thinking what I think you're thinking? Aw who am I kidding why else would you ask for one NOW. Come grab it Danny, I'm not a delivery service.

Halfa'sGF: I'm coming too, could you pick me up Danny? I don't wanna miss this. *Evil grin*

HalfaHero: THANKS TUCK! And of course I will Sam. Be there in two minutes!

_**HalfaHero is away. Videotape the fruitloop!**_

Halfa'sGF: YES! Legit excuse to ditch my parent's 'shopping day' *Shudder*

_**Halfa'sGF is away. Danny's Here. :D**_

TechMayor16: Well that's different. I've never seen her use a happy emote before… Then again, she does hate dresses more than Danny hates Vlad. And that's saying something.

MGS2010: Ugh, does any know a good anti-hangover medication? I was out drinking with Samus last night… And by the way when she lets her hair down, she _REALLY_ lets her hair down.

HyruleBlade: I suggest taking a large dose of painkillers and plenty of coffee. Always helps me when I drink too much.

_**ImtheUltimate has logged in on a mobile device**_

ImtheUltimate: *Reads above* ehhh, that does sometimes work. But for me I suggest going somewhere quiet. Take a good long snooze and drink soda or something. That's what I've been doing and it seems to work better than the painkillers did… hang on gotta go.

_**ImtheUltimate is away. DIE YOU STUPID ROBOT!**_

_**AsoenixKrisitan has logged on.**_

AsoenixKristian: Finally, got my sword. Now come on lets go before the fruitloop gets away!

Shadeslayer35: Hey I was waiting for you slowpoke. :p

_**Shadeslayer35 has logged off.**_

AsoenixKristian: HEY! That wasn't my fault, I can't help it if there was a ton of traffic out there. I'm not about to get my butt run over. WAIT UP!

_**AsoenixKristian is away. Kicking Vlad's Butt. Fruitloop**_

VFruitloop: Why does everyone insist on calling me a fruitloop?

Everyone: CAUSE YOU ARE A FREAKING FRUITLOOP!

TechMayor16: Cause he's not here. I say GET A CAT!

VFruitloop: NO I WILL NOT GET A CAaghalkhgalkgh

_**HalfaHero has logged in on a mobile device.**_

HalfaHero: Oh man this rocks. I swear I'm putting it on youtube when they're done! That's how awesome this fight is right now, oh man… he's gonna feel that tomorrow. Ouch, that's gotta hurt didn't know a human being could bend that way though… Ugh right where the sun don't shine-

HalfaHero: (Sam) Danny they don't need you commentating on the board. They can see the video themselves once it's done.

HalfaHero: (Danny) I'm not commenting on the whole thing, just making observations it just seems that way cause they don't get the time breaks. Anyways after the last hit Vlad's gonna be singing soprano for a few days. If not a full week! Hahahahahahahahahahaha. Wow this is comedy gold here!

HalfaHero: (Sam) Okay that I'll agree to. Uh danny might wanna duck.

HalfaHero: (Danny) Whoa! *Dodges Vlad* holy crap that was close, but did you see his face? It was priceless! Well looks like they're wrapping up, I'm putting the video up tonight. Oh and I'm logging Vlad off, after doing something…

_**HalfaHero has logged off.**_

_**VFruitloop has logged off.**_

_**ImtheUltimate has logged in on a mobile device.**_

ImtheUltimate: I swear I hate that idiot sometimes.

Thunderhead: Are you talking about Eggman or Sonic?

ImtheUltimate: Surprisingly for once I'm not talking about the Faker.

_**BlueBlur has logged on.**_

BlueBlur: *Reads above* thanks for not calling me an idiot. But I'm not the Faker here. YOU ARE!

Thunderhead: Come on guys don't get into this again. It'll give me a migraine, and you know what happens when I get a migraine.

BlueBlur: Oh crap. O.O RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

ImtheUltimate: *Beep* For once I agree with you faker. Adios!

_**BlueBlur is away. I'm not a faker! And RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**_

_**ImtheUltimate is away. Yes you are. CHAOS CONTROL!**_

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

_**Halfa'sGF has logged on.**_

_**Shadeslayer35 has logged on.**_

_**AsoenixKrisitan has logged on.**_

_**HotStuff97 has logged on.**_

_**DarkTemptress has logged on.**_

HalfaHero: Wow… mass log in. How'd the house hunting trip go guys?

DarkTemptress: Not too good, either they're too expensive or they'll turn out to be a dump. Warfang's not as great a place to live as you'd think.

Halfa'sGF: Well that sucks, have you tried Avalar yet?

HotStuff97: Hey Danny quick question, what's Youtube?

HalfaHero: Oh it's a site where people post videos they make and let people all over the world see them. Or in our case (Deep voice) *the multiverse!* Here I have an account on there, look up this username in the search bar. Im_Goin_Ghost

HotStuff97: Okay, hey why is there a video of you and Sam kissing on here as the only entry?

HalfaHero/Halfa'sGF: TUCKER!

TechMayor16: Hahahahahahahaha, wonder how long till you noticed. Now you want to see a real video check this one out you two…

HalfaHero/Halfa'sGF: You'd better fix my/his account Tucker.

TechMayor16: What? You act like the whole world doesn't know you two are an item.

HalfaHero: But I had other freaking videos. And now they're gone, WHERE ARE THEY! TELL ME NOW BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTT THROUGH THE MULTIVERSE!

TechMayor16: Don't worry it'll take me two seconds to fix it. I just made a fake account and tricked the search to redirect the attempts to the fake one.

_**TheHunter has logged on.**_

TheHunter: *Reads conversation* you are evil geek boy. God I really hope I didn't do what I think I did last night… I'd better check on Snake.

_**TheHunter has logged off.**_

TechMayor16: Oooookay, not even I'm gonna ask what the hell she was talking about… Anyway-

AsoenixKristian: But I will. Just cause I like embracing my inner madness. And I want to find out what her response is if I asked.

TechMayor16: If I could finish a single FREAKING comment!

AsoenixKristian: Sorry. Please continue.

TechMayor16: Thank you… *groan* now as I was saying, I found a video that I think the dragons will like, here's the link _**.com/watch?v=hN_Trg_whjw**_

HotStuff97: Okay… we'll be back.

_**HotStuff97 is away. Watching video.**_

_**DarkTemptress is away. Watching video.**_

_**BlueBlur has logged on.**_

_**ImtheUltimate has logged on.**_

_**TKHedgehog2206 has logged on.**_

BlueBlur: Whew, lost him! *Reads conversation* oh great a youtube section. WAIT! I HAZ THE PERFECT VIDEO! *Starts looking*

ImtheUltimate: But no one was chasing us. We were just giving Pikachu a break.

Thunderhead: Wait, I gotta go anyway. Ash is coming and HOLY *Beep*! He's carrying Misty, and she's not injured. I really gotta go now! I fear something is wrong.

_**Thunderhead has logged off.**_

_**HotStuff97 has logged on.**_

_**DarkTemptress has logged on.**_

_**PinkRose has logged on.**_

_**FireCat has logged on.**_

HotStuff97: ….

DarkTemptress: Oh… Dear… Ancestors… TUCKER WHAT THE *BEEP* IS WRONG WITH YOU? I THINK YOU BROKE SPYRO! BEYOND THAT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD EVER THINK TO PUT SOMETHING UP LIKE THAT! WHAT KIND OF SICKO ARE YOU?

HotStuff97: ….

TechMayor16: I didn't mean anything by it. I thought you guys might like it. That's all…

HalfaHero: Wait *checks link* oh man you showed them _that_ video? Do you have a death wish man?

HotStuff97: I don't see the big deal. I didn't think it was that bad… I actually kinda liked it.

DarkTemptress: O_O…..

TalkingLantern: Wow, now he broke Cynder. Anyways I gotta go, cousins are coming. *Sigh* they're more annoying than I am.

ImtheUltimate: Someone more annoying than _you_? Impossible.

_**TalkingLanter has logged off.**_

Halfa'sGF: Tuck you'd better not have shown Danny that video of me.

TechMayor16: What video, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about *laughs nervously and innocent grin*

Halfa'sGF: Good boy. I won't have to hurt you then.

TechMayor16: *Whew* no shock collar for me today. Yay!

HalfaHero: Actually if you two are referring to the video I think you are. I might have already seen it…

Halfa'sGF: ….

TechMayor16: Oh man… *RUN AND HIDE EVERYONE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!*

_**TechMayor16 is away. Hiding in anti-Sam shelter.**_

HalfaHero: Uhhh… it made you look really good?

Halfa'sGF: O_O….

HalfaHero: Not that you weren't hot already but… just shows some different sides to that hotness. *nervous grin and sweatdrops in fear*

Halfa'sGF: DANIEL JAMES FENTON GET YOUR *BEEP* OVER HERE NOW BEFORE I FINISH WHAT THAT PORTAL STARTED!

HalfaHero: Oh man. I am sooooo dead. Coming Sam.

_**HalfaHero is away. Please don't kill me! !**_

_**Halfa'sGF is away. I'll think about it…**_

AsoenixKristian: Oh man, this I gotta see. Also Danny is soooo whipped.

Shadeslayer35: Are you NUTS man? Do you have any idea what she'd do to you if she see's you? And of course he's whipped, he's had a thing for her for how long now? (rhetorical question)

AsoenixKristian: Dude you know the type of ninja skills I've got. Not even Vlad was able to know I was coming. Remember? She won't even know I'm there. And I am recording it!

Shadeslayer35: whatever man, it's your funeral.

AsoenixKristian: Hey come on have a little faith man. Now I gotta go before I miss it!

_**AsoenixKristian is away. Getting that video. Oh man this is gonna be sweeeet!**_

HotStuff97: Hey Shadow I didn't know you could sing. Here's the video, _**.com/watch?v=bHjhSZyvrtg**_

ImtheUltimate: *clicks link* Oh man, not another one of these stupid videos… every freaking day I find more of these things. Although I'll admit this one isn't that bad of a song, could have picked a lot worse…

_**TechMayor16 has logged on.**_

TechMayor16: Is it safe… is she gone? Or at least busy pounding Danny? *reads above* Aw man I sure hope Kristian isn't thinking of doing what I think he's doing.

Shadeslayer35: If you're thinking he's gonna go tape it. Yes he is, I tried to stop him so it's not my fault. I'm innocent!

TechMayor16: Well Danny and Sam showed me the video they made of you two kicking Vlad's butt and I must admit his shadow skills are pretty good, at times I couldn't even see him. And Danny's not that bad of a cameraman. Oh wait, show Shadow this video! _**.com/watch?v=thG737NXsms**_

HotStuff97: What's this one for… *watches video*

ImtheUltimate: Fine… *opens link*

TKHedgehog2206: Hey this one has me in it! YAHOO! (Does happy dance)

Shadeslayer35: Calm down ya goofy nerd. Or else I'll post one of you alone. And I have some really evil songs I can make you sing… *Devious grin*

HotStuff97: Hey! I've seen that movie before. Awesome! At least what I saw of it… We sorta missed the ending…

ImtheUltimate: Oh… my… god… they have me sing that stupid song… Well looking on the bright side, at least I wasn't the donkey.

TKHedgehog2016: Noooooo! Why was I the donkey? I don't even look like a donkey!

ImtheUltimate: Are you saying I look like a cat?

FireCat: Break it up you two or else I'll set you both on fire.

TKHedgehog2206: Okay… :(

ImtheUltimate: You don't scare me.

FireCat: Fine, I'll just call Rouge.

ImtheUltimate: *Gulp* uh… no need to bug her. I'll stop…

BlueBlur: Haha *Whip crack* both of 'em.

TKHedgehog2206/ImtheUltimate: SONIC!

BlueBlur: Hey I was just kidding guys. Anyhoo I have the perfect video of Shadow singing. And he _actually_ sings in this one!

ImtheUltimate: Wait… DON'T YOU DARE SHOW THEM THAT ONE. IF YOU DO I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOU APART!

BlueBlur: Blah blah blah, ya gotta catch me first slowpoke. Here's the link _**.com/watch?v=HAsN50RJStw**_ See ya!

_**BlueBlur is away. Nyah nyah nyah :p**_

ImtheUltimate: *growls* That's it. GET BACK HERE SONIC!

_**ImtheUltimate is away. Must. Kill. Sonic.**_

_**WngdTreasureHntr has logged on.**_

TKHedgehog2206: *sigh* isn't Shadow ever going to learn? He's never going to get his hands on Sonic long enough to kill him.

WngdTreasureHntr: Hey you watch what you say about Shadow twerp! Consider _this_ video payback. *Smirk* _**.com/watch?v=3LzZ-EiaxFI**_

TKHedgehog2206: AH, NOOOOOOOO! Not that video! Anything but that video…

HotStuff97: Wow, that video is hilarious both of them I loved Shadow's reaction to the 'I am' parts. I don't think I'll ever be able to take that guy seriously cause of that. And another thing, it finally snapped Cynder out of it. :D

_**AsoenixKristian has logged on.**_

AsoenixKristian: Yes I got the video, and they never knew I was there. Hahahahahahahaha, but before I post it, you guys have got to see this one of Shadow and Sonic singing. Here it is _**.com/watch?v=hyCKCSSmj4U**_.

PinkRose: *Watches* you know I can see them really fighting like this. It's just like them you know?

AsoenixKristian: Well if you liked that one then I've got one of you and Sonic I'll post it in a minute, once everyone else has a chance to see it.

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

_**Halfa'sGF has logged on.**_

HalfaHero: …..

TechMayor16: There he is, Danny's broken. And he's still whipped.

Halfa'sGF: TUCKER! What have we told you about that?

TechMayor16: What? I'm just telling the truth. Ever since you started going out together you've had him wrapped around your little finger. Which is the same as him being whipped.

HalfaHero: HEY! I am not whipped! I just happen to know when she's mad it's better to listen to her than argue. Cause that just makes it worse…

HalfaHero/Halfa'sGF: *look above* huh? What video?

AsoenixKristian: I ain't telling, you'll just have to see it to find out later. And Danny if you try and come after me. I can kick your butt just as easily as I did Vlad's. Anyhoo here's the video I mentioned Amy. _**.com/watch?v=Q6YIL6JDhMw**_ Just so you know there's plenty more where this came from.

_**ImtheUltimate has logged in on a mobile device.**_

ImtheUltimate: Damn it, where is that faker? Oh god, the one song with both me and Sonic in it. I love that one. It's funny, and I get to show up Sonic… as usual. Oh and fair's fair, here's two videos I found;

Danny sings- _**.com/watch?v=MXG-7V4pj0Q**_

Spyro sings- _**.com/watch?v=BdDVXzmhoE4**_

DarkTemptress: Oh this one I've gotta see.

Halfa'sGF: Okay what do they have Danny singing?

HotStuff97: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

HalfaHero: Cause fate decides to hate both of us? And Shadow here is pay back for you and the rest of your reality. You guys pick some weird crap to sing;

Video 1-(Sonic +Guys) _**.com/watch?v=TSk3iQ9yor8**_

Video 2-(Just Sonic) _**.com/watch?v=sTjK0kt-_xM**_

Video 3-(Various people) _**.com/watch?v=e51pqollchg**_

Video 4-(Sonic and Knuckles) _**.com/watch?v=nlmstruHmc0**_

(I can't believe you guys sing so much High School Musical junk. Especially you Shadow.)

ImtheUltimate: I can't help it if I like the movies. Besides I'm not the only one. Rouge does too!

TechMayor16: I repeat in Sonic's stead, *Whip Crack* for Shadow!

AsoenixKristian: You Dumb*** you don't know what you've done to yourself. And aren't you whipped by Valerie yourself?

TechMayor16: -_- shut it…

AsoenixKristian: Ohhh I think I hit a nerve.

Halfa'sGF: Wow, you're not half bad Danny. Still say you need practice before you go public though.

HalfaHero: HEY! I told you, I don't sing! It's bad enough you keep bugging me about it.

DarkTemptress: Hey, why didn't you ever tell me you could sing like that?

HotStuff97: Cause I can't! And how can these people know me so well? I've never met them and yet they know what's going on in my head! HOOOOWWW?

Everyone: … what?

AsoenixKristian: We tried to tell you guys that it'd be a long story. But did ya listen noooooooo.

HotStuff97: I just want to know how they knew I had so much trouble telling her how I felt damn it!

HyruleBlade: Since we're posting video's I've got one for Danny and Sam. _**.com/watch?v=mG5JLvxNChw**_

HalfaHero: I wondered when someone would do one for us…

_**Knucklehead has logged on.**_

Knucklehead: Hey everyone. What are you… really? Youtube?

_**BlueBlur has logged in on a mobile device**_

BlueBlur: *Whew* finally, I'm hiding, :D. And hey Knuckles, Spyro started it btw, he asked what it was and that just well… caused all this (points to above conversation) And here's a video I have a question about… _**.com/watch?v=bJz-DcFSE2k**_ Do the three of you have anything to tell us?

WngdTreasureHntr: O.O

Knucklehead: O.O

ImtheUltimate: O.O

WngdTreasureHntr/Knucklehead: WHAT THE ****? WHO'S IDEA OF A SICK JOKE IS THIS?

Shadeslayer35/AsoenixKristian: Just wanna comment before the accusations start flying. WE DIDN'T DO IT!/NOT US! We may do some Danny+Sam stuff as well as Sonic and Amy but that's it.

ImtheUltimate: …I crashed the wedding… literally? AWESOME! :DDDDDD

BlueBlur: . figures…

PinkRose: It is something he'd do…

WngdTreasureHntr: WHAT?

Knucklehead: WTF? Are you… AUGH! You sicken me Shadow.

ImtheUltimate: What? I just find the idea of me driving my cycle through the front doors of a church as hilariously epic.

AsoenixKristian: True… that would be epic, maybe a little too dramatic for some situations but still, epic. DON'T YELL AT ME! JUST SAYING! I'll shut up now… (Open mouth, insert foot.)

ImtheUltimate: Ooookay… thanks for the backup but… awkward. At least someone gets real humor when they see it. Or hear it.

WngdTreasureHntr/Knucklehead: ARE YOU ******* INSANE? THANKS A LOT KRISTIAN, YOU'RE ENCOURAGING HIM.

BlueBlur: :rotfl:X100 God this is HILARIOUS! I didn't expect that reaction. Kristian you are awesome! Thank you for making this even better than before!

PinkRose: I must admit this really is funny. Kristian does know how to make a situation even funnier.

_**PnkHottie has logged on.**_

_**Thunderhead has logged on.**_

Thunderhead: Oh god they really did what I think they did… *groan*

AsoenixKristian: TELLMETELLMETELLME!

Shadeslayer35: That's it no more caffeine for you… -_-'

AsoenixKristian: But I haven't had any yet… And I don't drink coffee either sooo… :p But come on Pikachu you gotta tell us man! WHAT HAPPENED?

Thunderhead: … I'll tell you later in a PM… I'm not stating it publicly I don't wanna break Sonic and get Amy mad at me.

AsoenixKristian: If they're engaged tell them to send invites man. Or at least pass along my congratulations! But seriously do what you can to get me invited, I don't want to miss the craziness that's bound to happen. Especially if Team Rocket shows up…

HotStuff97: Hey Ember. Where's Flame?

PnkHottie: Busy on an errand for Terrador. I'm not allowed to go with him… I sprained a wing during practice yesterday. :(

DarkTemptress: And they don't just heal you with a crystal why?

PnkHottie: Healer's said that I needed to let it heal on its own cause it wasn't serious enough to warrant using a crystal. So anyway what're you guys up to?

HotStuff97: Watching videos on a site called Youtube. So far there's nothing too embarrassing about Cyn and me on here.

DarkTemptress: Speak for yourself love. *Grumble* I can't believe someone did something like that to meee…

PnkHottie: What, what's wrong?

HotStuff97: Well you see it all started with—

DarkTemptress: Don't you dare say a word Spyro!

HotStuff97: Okay. Sorry Ember, my lips are sealed.

PnkHottie: Awww… *pouts* why not?

HotStuff97: Cause she asked me to keep quiet and I'm not dumb enough to make her mad by disobeying. So sorry but I'm not saying anything. :p

MGS2010: (Samus) sorry he's been on so long being quiet, he's unconscious and I just now reached the room with his computer. I'm gonna log him off.

_**MGS2010 has logged off.**_

HalfaHero: Okay that was weird… and embarrassing huh? Well what do you think of this one Spyro? All three of you are in it actually. _**.com/watch?v=Byc2FJ1NFqA**_

HotStuff97: (Watches)… *Groan* Why'd it have to be that song? I'm never gonna live that down.

PnkHottie: Geeze they really don't like me huh?

DarkTemptress: Aw… I still think it's so sweet that you did that Spyro. Singing in front of all of Warfang, I remember that so well…

HotStuff97: Well it was the only way you'd listen to me! I had to give it a try, and thank the ancestors that it worked.

BlueBlur: why do I feel like we missed something?

HalfaHero: I agree…

PinkRose: Yep

Halfa'sGF: Ditto…

ImtheUltimate: Who wants to leave them alone to argue about the video?

Everyone: Agreed!

Shadeslayer35: Hey here's one last video for Danny and Sam, _**.com/watch?v=eI1WiOkLUDM**_ Now I'm gone cause they don't seem to want to stop right now.

_**Shadeslayer35 has logged off.**_

_**BlueBlur has logged off.**_

_**PinkRose has logged off.**_

_**ImtheUltimate has logged off.**_

_**WngdTreasureHntr has logged off.**_

_**Knucklehead has logged off.**_

_**AsoenixKristian has logged off.**_

_**HyruleBlade has logged off.**_

_**TKHedgehog2206 has logged off.**_

_**FireCat has logged off.**_

_**HalfaHero has logged off.**_

_**Halfa'sGF has logged off.**_

_**TechMayor16 has logged off.**_

_**Thunderhead has logged off.**_

* * *

Author's Note:

(Shadeslayer35)

Well what do you think? If the video's don't work I'll edit the chapter and list the titles down here in the note. And number them in the chapter to allow you to find them easier.

(AsoenixKristian)

Chaos as usual from us. I know that I still haven't posted any stories yet, but patience, people, it'll happen soon. So you all know, I am also working on a songfic that takes place after Shadeslayer35's Tournament of Legends and the chat, but I will be bringing in Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, and Naruto. I will be a part of that story as well, since I am the one who initiates the whole thing in the first place. Be warned, some romance and fluff will be involved, but don't worry, there will be more than enough of the trademarked humor that you've seen ever since I came into this project to make up for it. The first chapter will be coming out sometime before December 12, which is my birthday, so stay alert for it. Embrace the madne… oh look, a dollar!


	5. Rumors Suck and Questions Answered

Chapter 5: Rumors Suck & Questions Answered

_**Shadeslayer35 has logged on**_

_**AsoenixKristian has logged on**_

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

_**Halfa'sGF has logged on.**_

_**BlueBlur has logged on.**_

_**PinkRose has logged on.**_

_**Thunderhead has logged on.**_

_**ImtheUltimate has logged on.**_

_**WngdTreasureHntr has logged on.**_

_**BoneKnight22 has logged on.**_

BlueBlur: Whoa, that's a lot of guys at once… *imitates announcer* NEW RECORD!

Thunderhead: Hey Sonic how many times do you have to be told, You. Are. Not. The. Announcer. Idiot…

ImtheUltimate: *Indignant* That's my line rodent.

Thunderhead: Do you want to push your luck again smart mouth? Cause my threat of zapping you both still stands.

ImtheUltimate: I repeat, you all do not scare me…

WngdTreasureHntr: Shadow, quit being such an a**.

ImtheUltimate: -_- But I don't want to… It's too much fun.

BoneKnight22: Well some things never change I see.

HalfaHero: Hey, when'd you get here Fortesque?

BoneKnight22: Just a few hours ago.

BlueBlur: But _how_ are you on here. Aren't you supposed to be dead?

BoneKnight22: You'd be surprised what the afterlife has Sonic. Not to mention the signal you get. Probably it's comparable to the reception in the ghost zone.

HalfaHero: Yeah that's weird I get great signals on my phone in the weirdest places… even underground. (I'm serious here.)

BoneKnight22: So I have a question: who are the two new people. The one's who haven't spoken yet?

Shadeslayer35: We're from another dimension. Vlad tried to escape into our world during Otabo's attack, and we kicked his fruity-butt.

AsoenixKristian: And we were also the ones who hauled his butt back to where the rest of you were during the tournament.

BlueBlur: HEY! It was you two who left that note wasn't it?

AsoenixKristian: Dingdingding. We have a winner! Tell him what he's won.

ImtheUltimate: A punch in the mouth cause he won't shut up and he's sitting, THREE FEET AWAY! *Hits Sonic*

Shadeslayer35: That's not exactly what we had in mind… But it works, for now.

BlueBlur: Hey you know who's house this is right? Oh AMY!

ImtheUltimate: Shit… I'll be right back…

_**ImtheUltimate is away. I'm outta here!**_

_**TechMayor16 has logged on.**_

BlueBlur: Oh well, She can get him later.

AsoenixKristian: Hey, Sonic, Amy, Danny, and Sam. Quick question for you guys.

HalfaHero/Halfa'sGF/BlueBlur/PinkRose: Yeah?

AsoenixKristian: I'm having a little get together with some friends of mine from some of the other dimensions. And I was wondering if you four would like to attend. It'll be at my beach hangout for the weekend. Plenty of surfing, paintball, and a whole lot more. Including video games. So, interested?

HalfaHero/Halfa'sGF: Why not. It'll give us a chance to escape the press and our families.

BlueBlur/PinkRose: Sure (Amy), Heck yeah! (Sonic)

AsoenixKristian: Well that's great to hear, I'll send you directions on how to get there on Friday morning. And Sonic, Danny, there's gonna be a meeting between us guys for something I'm planning, just us guys though. Your girlfriends can't come with you to the meeting.

PinkRose: Uh, I'm not his girlfriend yet.

AsoenixKristian: O.O, crud. Shouldn't have said that, shouldn't have said girlfriends. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap. Please disregard the girlfriends comment, no girls are allowed at the meeting. And Sam don't even try and sneak in.

Halfa'sGF: Ugh, fine. I won't sneak into your stupid meeting. If I find out you're planning something crazy I will hurt you. *glares*

AsoenixKristian: Hey don't worry, it may seem weird but trust me you girls will like it. I'm not quite as devious as you are. With some of the pranks you've pulled in the past, I wouldn't even be able to hold a torch to them. For instance your little PDA stunt to train Tucker?

TechMayor16: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? *Glares at Danny and Sam* YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER TELL!

AsoenixKristian: They didn't tell me anything. I found out on my own. It has to do with how we know about all you guys. But Danny you've had some pretty crazy pranks yourself. For instance the teddy bear incident… Or perhaps the time you turned his pants intangible?

HalfaHero: hehehehe, those were hilarious. It was fun getting revenge on him without having to resort to hitting him.

AsoenixKristian: And then their's you Tuck. For instance when you messed with his cell phone ringtone during the tournament.

HalfaHero: Hey, that reminds me, I still need to hurt him for that.

_**HalfaHero is away. Hurting Tucker.**_

TechMayor16: Thanks a lot. OW! Dan-…Oh coldcoldcold. No wait that's cheaghakg;lakhglh…

Thunderhead: Tucker?

TechMayor16: Hi, I'm Tucker Foley. Nerd and Techno geek extraordinaire. I once had a dream where I was not only mayor, but had Danny as my servant. And I suck at singing, yet I can't keep from trying.

Shadeslayer35: Alright, alright Danny. You've had your fun. Let him go now.

TechMayor16: (Danny) awe come on! I was just getting started. :( It's so much fun messing with him like this…

AsoenixKristian: Uh, this is part of one of the reasons why he wished to have powers like you. So don't you think this is a bad idea? Unless you _**want**_ a repeat of that fiasco.

TechMayor16: (Danny) Oh fine, you guys never let me have any fun. *pouts* (Tucker) Finally, and Danny I'm gonna get you for that.

AsoenixKristian: Your gonna have plenty of fun this weekend to make up for what your missing now.

_**ImtheUltimate has logged on.**_

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

_**DarkPhantom22 has logged on.**_

DarkPhantom22: Ahhh, finally found you, you little twerp.

HalfaHero: Oh great, How'd you get out? And where did you get a computer… Ah who cares? GOIN' GHOST!

_**HalfaHero is away again. Beating Dan up again, and finding a new thermos.**_

AsoenixKristian: You know what. I'm gonna join in on this to. I always wanted to try my hand against Dark Dan.

_**AsoenixKristian is away. WAIT FOR ME!**_

DarkPhantom22: *Yawn* like either of you pose a threat to me now. *Crash* huh, the armors new…*Zapping*

_**DarkPhantom22's connection has been interrupted.**_

_**DarkPhantom22 has logged off.**_

_**HalfaHero has logged in on a mobile device.**_

HalfaHero: Dang it, I missed, took out his computer… I think, me or Kristian did anyway. Wait, which one of us hit first dude?

_**AsoenixKristian has logged in on a mobile device.**_

AsoenixKristian: ehhh, I think we hit at the same time. My lighting and light energy combo blast seemed to combine with your ecto-blast at the last second and sorta, fried it. Including an explosion, didn't know a laptop could make such a big fireball. Then again, it was right next to a natural gas container… Can you say big time 'oops' -_-'

HalfaHero: I agree… Oops -_-' It looks like we knocked out the power to the block.

ImtheUltimate: How is it that you're on here, and fighting at the same time?

HalfaHero: Compie built into the armor, with high powered internet connection. Via Satellite, :DDD. Not entirely sure how Kristian's doing it though…

AsoenixKristian: Just a little something I made, it's built into my glasses… well this version is anyway. Basically it projects an image of the program and does what I tell it to, voice-controlled. I speak, it types. It also projects the image of the site onto my left lense, so I can see what everyone's typing. Majorly powerful Wi-Fi. I'm also able to sync it up to any gun, if I decide to go with one. Basically when it comes to the gun aspect, able to use my glasses as the scope. A very high powered scope that is.

ImtheUltimate: …Nice, I want one. You gotta send me one man.

AsoenixKristian: Once I get it to where it can just be clipped onto a person's ear, I'll send you one customized just for you. Two more days from getting there, so expect it in three days. Also I'll send you one too Sonic. And Amy too, I guess… Don't yell at me!

PinkRose: Ooookay… Why do you think I'm gonna yell at you?

AsoenixKristian: I know how your temper is and I can be a little paranoid at times. DON'T GET OUT THE HAMMER, PLEASE!

Shadeslayer35: *Whack* Calm down man, you haven't done anything… yet.

AsoenixKristian: Man I wish I could have done a pun on 'Don't taze me bro' but in hammer format. That would have been fun. And hilarious… HEY what do you mean 'yet'?

Shadeslayer35: *Shrugs* What? Odds are that you'll do something at some point to piss someone off. We have that kind of luck.

AsoenixKristian: That's probably more you. Me I'm more of a nice guy, easy to get along with. Even if I do have weird luck sometimes…

Shadeslayer35: Emphasis on 'weird'

AsoenixKristian: You better not be calling me weird. All I'm saying is that my luck doesn't like to choose one side, it likes to play both sometimes. It's very finicky basically.

Halfa'sGF: Hey danny, you okay?

HalfaHero: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just enjoying the show. Oh, Pikachu are you finally gonna tell us what's happening with Ash and Misty?

Thunderhead: Um… Let me just see if it's safe first.

_**Thunderhead is away. Is it safe?**_

AsoenixKristian: Oh if you think this has been funny, wait till you see what I have planned at the party. And no Sam there aren't going to be any stupid pranks pulled. As in no perverted pranks. I can't guarantee that there won't be any pranks considering who else I've invited.

Halfa'sGF: Okay, thanks for letting me know about that, it does help set my mind at ease some.

_**Thunderhead has logged on.**_

Thunderhead: Good, they're both asleep. Before I get ahead of myself, here's basically what happened; Basically Ash and Misty ehh… Are now engaged, they went drinking, Misty got too drunk, Ash was sober enough to remember how to get back. And carried her back here… Then uh… I think this site is too well censored for me to go any further…

BlueBlur: O.O AHHHHHHH! NOT THEM TOO! AUGH… I THOUGHT THEY WERE ABOVE THAT.

Halfa'sGF: Turn off your effing cap-locks!

AsoenixKristian: Well did you tell them? About me wanting an invite.

Thunderhead: Yes, I told them, well… wrote them a note anyway.

AsoenixKristian: Well they better invite me, I invited them to the party… Oh Shiii…. *Covers mouth* Ah dang it! I wasn't supposed to say anything about that. *Starts banging head against the wall*

HalfaHero: Okay, since Kristian's lost it… I'm just gonna trap Dan here. *Pulls out Thermos* Now to make a quick trip to Clockwork's to drop him off then I'm done.

_**TimeinTimeout1 has logged on.**_

TimeinTimeout1: Actually Danny there is no need. I am waiting on the roof of the building. I tend to attract attention otherwise…

AsoenixKristain: *Finishes banging head* Oh crap, I'm gonna feel that in the morning. Whoa! When the heck did you get here Clockwork? And nobody mentions the party anymore! At least on the chat, until it's done and over with of course.

HalfaHero: Oh cool, here ya go. One dark future me on the rocks. Shaken not stirred. *pause* WHOO I got to use a Bond reference! I never get to do that. YAY!

AsoenixKristian: Sometimes Danny I swear you are too much like me in some aspects. Both easily amused by simple things. Not all the time, but sometimes… it's just creepy.

TimeinTimeout1: Thank you. Now to put him back under lock and key. Perhaps a chunk of ice will keep him contained better this time… Good bye.

_**TimeinTimeout1 has logged off.**_

PinkRose: Who the heck was that? Or do I even want to know?

HalfaHero: That was Clockwork, ghost master of time. I left my evil future self with him for safe keeping.

WngdTreasureHntr: I'm not even gonna ask about the 'future self' bit cause I don't think I want to know.

HalfaHero: Good choice. *sigh* I'm going home now…

AsoenixKristian: Hang on, I'll just open a portal and drop you off at Sam's. Along the way we can discuss the meeting. Hey Sonic, we're gonna stop by you along the way.

BlueBlur: Whatever.

AsoenixKristian: Trust me man, you're going to want to know what the meeting is about. At least what the surprise is for the plan.

BoneKnight22: I gotta go, The count is back. -_- Why me?

_**BoneKnight22 is away. SOMEONE GET ME A MIRROR!**_

_**TheHunter has logged on.**_

_**MGS2010 has logged on.**_

_**RedGalwitMysto has logged on.**_

_**TmrrwKnght has logged on.**_

_**BlueGalwitMysto has logged on.**_

BlueGalwitMysto: O.O Wow, when you said a lot of people were on here you weren't kidding.

AsoenixKristian: Maddie? Nice to see ya, or at least… oh you get what I mean. I haven't seen you or the rest of the group since the 'Master's Dead' After party.

ImtheUltimate: O.o wait… you know them?

AsoenixKristian: Yeah, it's a little known fact but actually I've done my fair share of power ranger stuff. It was just kept all 'hush hush' Cause there wasn't really all that much to focus on for stuff about me. And it's not just cause of the Mystic Force either; I've been consulted by most of the other groups at one point or another.

RedGalwitMysto: Really? Didn't see that coming… what color ranger were you in the other generations you were in?

AsoenixKristian: I stayed red and gold, with the occasional white thrown in.

TheHunter: Really. I have trouble believing you… Prove it.

AsoenixKristian: Fine but first, I have a question I didn't get a chance to ask last time you were on. Exactly what did happen between you and Snake that night? Or are you still too hung over to remember? *Evil grin*

BlueBlur: For that matter what the heck has Shadow and Rouge so tense lately? We never did get an answer from them… both of you, tell NOW!

AsoenixKristian: Uhhh… I'm not so sure you want to know. Considering how you overreacted to oh say, EVERYONE ELSE! Particularly Spyro and Cynder perhaps? *snickers*

MGS2010: True… he acts like a 2 year old sometimes.

BlueBlur: HEY! I do not…*Glares and pouts* Don't make me go Super Sonic on you. Cause you know from experience that I can cause a lot of pain in that form, I mean remember the first tournament I entered in?

ImtheUltimate: Don't make empty threats faker. I have two of the emeralds and I won't give them to you…

AsoenixKristian: Actually no you don't. I have them. So you can't chaos control away before answering the question.

ImtheUltimate: What? *Checks* so you do… Damn, well at least the Faker doesn't have them. And I can still log out if I want.

_**MrFixIt has logged on.**_

_**MrFixIt has blocked user controls for 'ImtheUltimate' and 'WngdTreasureHntr'**_

AsoenixKristian/MrFixIt: Not anymore.

AsoenixKristian: By the way, I locked you two in. Your rooms I mean. So now you have no way of getting out. And Rouge no picking the locks, I swiped your tools. Basically we covered the bases so just answer the freaking question.

ImtheUltimate: You're lying… *Tries to log out* WTF? *Checks door* DAMN IT! *Tries window* Aw COME ON! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

WngdTreasureHntr: *Does same* Crap, they're telling the truth. How'd you find my tools anyway?

AsoenixKristian: (A) used logic, (B) used what I knew of you and your personality. So A+B= No tools for you! Told you guys I had skills. *Smirk* But did you listen? Noooo… Hehehehehehehehehehehehe

ImtheUltimate: Wait I just thought of something. Gimme a minute. *Goes upstairs* … *Muffled cursing+stomping down stairs* I'm back, you win… bastard.

WngdTreasureHntr: *Checks Basement* Nope, that's blocked too. They know us too well Shadow.

ImtheUltimate: Apparently… -_-

AsoenixKristian: And I tend to be good with floor plans too, hehehehehehehe. And you don't want to know how I found your guys' floor plans. You'll just get confused from it.

BlueBlur: Heh, Kristian could give Espio a run for his money, and _he's_ our resident ninja.

MrFixIt: Now that's scary, someone better than Espio? *Shudders*

HalfaHero/Halfa'sGF: KRISTIAN! WE FOUND THE VIDEO YOU *BEEP*

AsoenixKristian: Hey what can I say? I. Am. Ninja!

Shadeslayer35: (I gotta do this) GO NINJA, GO NINJA GO!

AsoenixKristian: At least I didn't tape you two doing it. I at least have respect enough not to do that. That at least is a good thing. Come on guys you know that plenty of people are glad that you two are together.

TechMayor16: While others wish that Danny would dump Sam. *CoughPaulinaCough*

AsoenixKristian: Tucker. You're. Not. Helping. So Shut Up!

TechMayor16: What? I'm just saying there are girls who would kill to be his girlfriend.

HalfaHero: I've said this already, Never gonna happen!

AsoenixKristian; Tucker, seriously another word from you in this and I will hurt you. You've seen what I did to Vlad. Imagine what I could do to you… *Death Glare*

TechMayor16: Hah! I have so much security, an ant couldn't get in unnoticed. So I'll just keep talking, :p

Shadeslayer35: Give it up Tuck, cause once you get him riled up there's no stopping him. He will hurt you and your security won't be able to stop him. And I've done the research, he's tackled worse and gotten through no problem.

TechMayor16: Seriously?

Shadeslayer35: *nods* Deadly so.

TechMayor16: *Gulp & turns pale white* Okay then, shutting up now…

AsoenixKristian: Smart move. In fact I know about how your security is now. Danny and Sam's security was tighter than yours and I still got through no problem. No offense you two. So seriously next time you try to say something that doesn't help me out any, remember this incident.

TheHunter: As entertaining as this is. It seems we have a small misconception to clear up. We simply got drunk the night before last. What we were referring to was…

MGS2010: Playing Halo 3. And we lost… badly, how did we lose to a pair of teenagers?

Shadeslayer35: Wait, what names did you use?

TheHunter: Mine was 'ChozoGhost'

MGS2010: Mine was 'ShadowSnake76' why?

Shadeslayer35: O_O… OMG, OMG, OMG, OMFG!

MrFixIt: What the heck is your problem?

AsoenixKristian: Uhhh… do you happen to remember the usernames of the people who beat you?

TheHunter: One was 'ShadowHunter'

MGS2010: And the other one was 'UltimaSaber'

AsoenixKristian: SHIIIIIIIIT! !

Shadeslayer35: HOLY CRAP! I KNEW IT! I CAN'T *BEEP* BELIEVE THIS!

ImtheUltimate: Could you two please explain what the hell your problem is? AND SOMEONE GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE?

Shadeslayer35: ( AsoenixKristian) should we tell them?

AsoenixKristian: ( Shadeslayer35) they're smart, they may have already figured it out. But just to make sure, why not? And hope they don't decide to send missiles at us.

Shadeslayer35: ( AsoenixKristian) Good point, but I'll go first shall I? (Publicly) Okay to explain our freak out, 'ShadowHunter' at your service.

AsoenixKristian: And I was uh, 'UltimaSaber' decided to go with the same name as my sword.

TheHunter: Wait you mean that we got beaten by you two?

MGS2010: Well now I'm well and truly depressed, I got beaten by a pair of kids who aren't even in my universe!

AsoenixKristian/Shadeslayer35: HEY! We're college teens man! We may be kids in your eyes but we're not 'kids' kids. Know what we're saying?

RedGalwitMysto: Hahahahahahaha, I find this hilarious. The famed Commando and Intergalactic Bounty Hunter got pwned by a pair of college students. Guess they must be losing their touch… :p

AsoenixKristian: Uh dude, don't kick a dog when its-

TheHunter/MGS2010: YOUR DEAD NICK!

MGS2010: I am so looking forward to CQC'ing your butt.

TheHunter: Instead of sending missiles at the two who beat us, I'll gladly send them straight up your *censored*

AsoenixKristian: …down…Too late… I tried to warn you. Never do that to a person, you of all people should know that!

Shadeslayer35: Ooh, this is gonna be a great show. *Grabs bag* Who wants popcorn?

AsoenixKristian: Definitely not Maddie am I right? Cause you're going to be too busy saving Nick's butt again.

BlueGalwitMysto: That's true… his smart mouth gets us in so much trouble it's not funny anymore.

RedGalwitMysto: Hey, I thought you loved my smart mouth?

BlueGalwitMysto: Not when it's going to get you killed.

RedGalwitMysto: D:

AsoenixKristian: You probably should try and find a way to stop him before he goes too far. Have you tried making out with him to distract him?

BlueGalwitMysto: O_O Did he really ask that?

RedGalwitMysto: How on earth is that any of your business? And unfortunately yes he did…

AsoenixKristian: I was just asking if you tried all your options basically. Cause I'm pretty sure that would distract him enough to make him forget what he was typing when he's on a chat. And definitely work when fighting some giant monster or another. I wasn't trying to be perverted or anything! I was just talking about kissing him.

Shadeslayer35: Can you really blame them for assuming you were being a perv? Considering you usually come across as one…

AsoenixKristian: HEY! I am not a perv, if anyone is I'd say Vlad is one. Or maybe Danny, more cause of his Ghost abilities and hormones.

HalfaHero: HEY! Although you do have a point about Vlad…

RedGalwitMysto: oh, that's what you meant. You know… that just might work. :D

AsoenixKristian: Ah shit… Sonic's gonna hate me won't he? I got another couple started on here. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!

BlueBlur: AHHHHH! -_-' Why Kristian whhhhhyyyyyyy?

AsoenixKristian: I didn't mean to! I was just asking if she had tried that yet. I didn't mean to give them any ideas!

WngdTreasureHntr: Can we please get our controls back?

Shadeslayer35: Not until you tell. :p

WngdTreasureHntr: I already told you a girl never-

ImtheUltimate: FINE! If it will get you to let us leave, and off our backs, I took Rouge to an all night Karaoke bar… NOTHING ELSE! Now STFHU and leave us alone! Now; Let. Us. OUT! I'm starving and if I have to listen to that Faker whine one more time… I'm going to lose it!

AsoenixKristian: I'll see if I can get Tails to unlock your controls but until then. ENOUGH, with the faker stuff you two! You're both your own individual personalities, hence neither of you are fakers! So can it or else I'll make you! *Glares at Sonic and Shadow*

MrFixIt: You know, I'm going to let them out before Shadow does something drastic…

_**MrFixIt has unlocked user controls for 'ImtheUltimate' and 'WngdTreasureHntr'**_

_**ImtheUltimate has logged out.**_

_**WngdTreasureHntr has logged out.**_

AsoenixKristian: I forgot to tell them that their doors were still locked… Damn it, they're going to be really pissed off at us later.

_**ImtheUltimate has logged on.**_

BlueBlur: Or he'll yell at us now… -_-'

ImtheUltimate: SOMEONE BETTER COME UNLOCK MY GOD DAMN DOOR RIGHT THE *BEEP* NOW OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

Thunderhead/TheHunter/MGS2010/Red&BlueGalwitMysto: HEY WHAT WE DO? WE WEREN'T INVOLVED IN THIS! SO DON'T TARGET US!

AsoenixKristian: Hey you two left before I could tell you the doors were still locked. If you had given me a chance I would have told you before you left and sent you the keys so you could get out. Impatient bugger…

ImtheUltimate: Fine, just send me the damn keys… Better yet just send me my key. You can send Rouge's later. *Devious & mischievous grin*

AsoenixKristian: Ah you aren't planning on making her starve are you?

ImtheUltimate: Heck no. I'm actually thinking of threatening to not let her out till she does something for me. I'll send her food and water, I have a plan, so just give me the freaking key!

AsoenixKristian: It's already on its way. Should be there in a minute or two, but I think I now have a third person to add to my 'likely to be a perv' list.

ImtheUltimate: *Glares*

_**ImtheUltimate has logged off.**_

BlueBlur: I've said it once, and I'll say it again. That guy needs to take a deep breath and relax sometime. He's always so 'doom and gloom' serious all the time.

AsoenixKristian: Makes me want to say 'Why so serious?' to him. I almost said it to him just now.

Shadeslayer35: Really? You reference that movie? Fine if you do Joker I get to play Batman. Since neither of them are on-

_**IamtheNight has logged on**_

_**JokerisWild23 has logged on.**_

IamtheNight: Who are you two?

IamtheNight/TmrrwKnght: HEY! *Look at each other* Well this is awkward…

JokerisWild23: Ooh, you guys were talking about me! Yay, two batboy's to play with now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

IamtheNight/TmrrwKnght: Great, he's on here.

TmrrwKnght: JINX!

IamtheNight: -_-… *glares*

TmrrwKnght: Aw, you're no fun. :(

JokerisWild23: Well at least one of the bats has a sense of humor. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

TmrrwKnght: Shut up Clownie! Remember you're not funny. Sad and pathetic is what describes you.

IamtheNight: Hmm… Maybe I know you after all.

BlueBlur/HalfaHero: Ouch! If he weren't a villain I'd feel sorry for him… JINX!

HalfaHero: Darn it, I was too slow… D: What do you want me to do Sonic?

BlueBlur: *mischievous grin* Take Sam on a _real_ date. Movie, expensive dinner, stroll through the park. You get the picture.

HalfaHero: Fine, but no overly formal clothes. You know Sam will not wear a dress and would kill me if I tried to make her, and if she kills me, I'm coming back just to take you down with me.

Halfa'sGF: I'm right here you know!

TechMayor16: Well you and I have been quiet lately. So they probably figured we left during one of the mass 'in and out' blocks. Seriously do you guys plan when you get on or something?

AsoenixKristian: Yeah and if he dies then I'll be coming after you too for screwing up 'the plan' and for messing up the plans for the party for this weekend.

JokerisWild23: Ooh party? And you've never even met me bat-fake. So how would you know?

TmrrwKnght: You don't wanna know. Anyway's I gotta get going I have a date tonight.

AsoenixKristian: Don't do anything I wouldn't do. *suppressed laughter*

Shadeslayer35: *Raises eyebrow* Really? What is there that you _wouldn't_ do? So how exactly does that help him?

AsoenixKristian: You don't want to know the answer to that question. Some of the things I've done with my girlfriend well…

Shadeslayer35/BlueBlur/TmrrwKnght: **I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**

_**TmrrwKnght has logged out.**_

BlueBlur: Or else my brain might just explode again!

AsoenixKristian: What? I was just gonna say that It isn't really appropriate for children to see. Or read about…

BlueBlur: … You suck! You know that?

_**BlueBlur has logged off.**_

AsoenixKristian: He might be 18 physically but mentally he seems about 10 years old.

MrFixIt: HEY! I'm more mature than he is and I'm only 8.

AsoenixKristian: I'm not saying you're not mature, I'm just saying he acts with the maturity of an _average_ 10 year old. You act more like an… enlightened 13 year old. That clear up what I was saying?

MrFixIt: Yeah… Oh crap I gotta go, something just blew up downstairs… I hope it's not Sonic messing with my tools again.

_**MrFixIt is away. Seeing if Sonic's downstairs.**_

_**BoneKnight22 has logged on.**_

HalfaHero: So how'd the fight go?

BoneKnight22: Anyone want fried batwings?

IamtheNight/TmrrwKnght: Ahem… think about who's on here before you speak, bonehead.

BoneKnight22: Oh boohoo, you don't scare me. I'm already dead! I'm not even undead anymore, and considering no one knows where my bones are buried. .p

Halfa'sGF: Hellooooo! Is anyone even paying attention to us?

TechMayor16: I have a way to make them listen… *Evil grin*

_**TechMayor16 is away. I have an idea…**_

HalfaHero: Oh, they were still on? Sorry guys! *reads* oh man I have a bad feeling about this…

AsoenixKristian: Oh man if it's the same one I'm getting… DUCK AND COVER PEOPLE!

PinkRose: HEY!

Shadeslayer35: And hedgehogs! *Hides*

_**TechMayor16 has logged in.**_

TechMayor16: Three… Two… One!

_**TechMayor16 has activated everyone's speakers. Playing file… 'You will remember'**_

Shadeslayer35/AsoenixKristian/HalfaHero/Halfa'sGF/PinkRose: AHHHHHH! **TUCKER! WHAT THE HELL?**

AsoenixKristian: Are you TRYING to kill us? Do you really know how bad your singing is? IT IS TORTURE! PURE AND SIMPLE!

IamtheNight: AHH! My ears, I think they're bleeding. And that I've gone temporarily deaf…

JokerisWild23: Finally something we can agree on Bats, YOU LITTLE PUNK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

MGS2010: Who's bright idea was that? YOU NEARLY GOT ME KILLED!

Shadeslayer35/AsoenixKristian/HalfaHero/Halfa'sGF/PinkRose: *Points at Tucker*

TechMayor16: …Traitors.

RedGalwitMysto: First off, Tucker you're a *Censored* and secondly, what do you mean you were almost killed?

MGS2010: Well covert ops means being quiet. NOT BLASTING MUSIC WHEREVER I GO! You know what, just in case I'm getting off before someone else gets any other bright ideas like that.

_**MGS2010 has logged off.**_

_**Poke_Master has logged on.**_

_**CeruleanQueen has logged on.**_

Poke_Master: What the heck is this place?

Thunderhead: Ash? What're you doing in here?

CeruleanQueen: Well we were in the living room when this insanely bad music blared from the computers upstairs. So we came up here and found Pikachu on one of the computers.

Thunderhead: Damn, knew I should have locked the door… -_-"

Poke_Master: Pikachu? Is that you?

Thunderhead: *Sigh* yeah, I'm waving at you from over your computer.

Poke_Master: *Checks* Oh so you are… didn't know you could type so well buddy.

Thunderhead: Why is everyone so surprised by the fact I can spell?

AsoenixKristian: Hey are you two coming this weekend?

CeruleanQueen: To the thing? Yeah.

Poke_Master: Yep! It sounds like fun, and we're overdue for a vacation.

AsoenixKristian: Cool! I gotta go anyway. I've been on too long… Where has the time gone?

Shadeslayer35: Yeah he's got a point.

_**AsoenixKristian has logged off.**_

_**Shadeslayer35 has logged off.**_

HalfaHero: Yeah I better get going too. I promised to help my parents examine the armor today.

Halfa'sGF: I'll help Danny. It's just like testing your powers just on a bigger scale.

TechMayor16: I have a meeting to get to… Bye everybody!

BlueGalwitMysto: Before you go. TURN THE *BEEPING* THING OFF! IT'S TORTURE!

RedGalwitMysto: Wow… I've never heard you cuss so much Maddie. Even at the whole 'End of the world' moment.

_**HalfaHero has logged off.**_

_**Halfa'sGF has logged off.**_

_**TechMayor16 has ended file upload. Speakers offline.**_

_**TechMayor16 has logged off.**_

PinkRose: I've got plans with Cream today… and I'm running late!

RedGalwitMysto: Holy crap! Maddie we're late for our shift at the Rockporium!

BlueGalwitMysto: Damn it! Bye guys!

_**PinkRose has logged off.**_

_**RedGalwitMysto has logged off.**_

_**BlueGalwitMysto has logged off.**_

_**BlueBlur has logged on.**_

BlueBlur: Finally that horrible music is turned off! Oh everyone's leaving… :( Aww… I wanted to yell at Kristian some more for earlier… Oh well bye everybody!

_**BlueBlur has logged off.**_

IamtheNight: Now to plan a way to get back at Tucker…

JokerisWild26: Hey! You need some help Bats?

IamtheNight: …Why not? No funny business Joker.

JokerisWild26: No worries Bats. I'll behave for once! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**IamtheNight has logged off.**_

_**JokerisWild26 has logged off.**_

Poke_Master: Well we should probably get ready for the party. How about we go surfboard shopping tomorrow Misty?

CeruleanQueen: Sounds good to me. Are you coming Pikachu?

Thunderhead: A big fat duh to that! Someone has to keep an eye on you two. And you know Brock'll be too distracted by every girl he sees to do so…

Poke_Master: lol. Bye!

CeruleanQueen: That's true… See ya!

_**Poke_Master has logged off.**_

_**CeruleanQueen has logged off.**_

Thunderhead: Why meeeee?

_**Thunderhead has logged off.**_

BoneKnight22: Am I the only one left on here? I'M SO ALOOOONE!

TheHunter: Not entirely… although I should get going.

BoneKnight22: Okay. Bye!

_**TheHunter has logged off.**_

_**BoneKnight22 has logged off.**_

* * *

Author's Note:

(Shadeslayer35)

By the way. I don't know how often Danny and co. Along with AsoenixKristian will show up from now on. While they're away at the party. Be assured fans that the insanity will still continue!

(AsoenixKristian)

You can find the first chapter of my story "SSB: Kristian's Weekend-Long Beach Hideout Party" coming on a few hours after this chapter comes up. No songs on yet, just introduces the location and the guys who'll be there. Some occasional guest stars will show up every once in a blue moon, none of which are from Shadeslayer35's stories. First song will come in the second chapter, so until then, you'll just have to be patient. I will still be helping on this chat, but a few chapters from now several characters from here will not be showing up, of which I will be one of those missing. Just warning ya. Until next time, EMBRACE THE MADNESS WITHIN!


	6. Free For All Fun

Chapter 6: Free for all fun

_**ImtheUltimate has logged on.**_

_**TrafficLight has logged on.**_

_**ImNmbr1 has logged on.**_

_**BoneKnight22 has logged on.**_

ImtheUltimate: Hello everyone. Did you all get the same package Rouge and I did?

BoneKnight22: If you mean a Wii+ associated equipment along with the new 'Super Smash Bros. 4: Tournament of Legends' game, then yes. I have had quite the time keeping Ravenhooves from getting his hands on it. Him and Canny Tim, they've been driving me crazy!

ImNmbr1: Sounds like you have it hard Fortesque. And I got it too, I've set up my file and it has us in it! WHOO!

TrafficLight: Yeah it isn't half bad. I'm the only one awake right now. Else I'd be fighting for the controls with Beast Boy… That might explain the four extra copies I found…

ImtheUltimate: Well Rouge is out today on a mission. (Before you ask it's from GUN and they're paranoid about me sometimes) And most everyone else is busy, who wants to challenge me?

ImNmbr1: Why not. I'm in the mood to beat someone besides the computer for once.

TrafficLight: Don't think you're ditching me that easily. I'm in!

BoneKnight22: Sure…

_**ImtheUltimate has sent match invitations to 'ImNmbr1'/'TrafficLight'/'BoneKnight22'**_

_**ImNmbr1 has accepted the match invite from ImtheUltimate.**_

_**TrafficLight has accepted the match invite from ImtheUltimate.**_

_**BoneKnight22 has accepted the match invite from ImtheUltimate.**_

TrafficLight: So where are we fighting? I'd say the roof of Titan's Tower but that's just me.

ImNmbr1: Nah we need a _real_ arena. How 'bout one of mine?

ImtheUltimate: No way, we battle on the ARK!

_**Shadeslayer35 has logged in.**_

Shadeslayer35: Aw man, fine I call next match! Now what area… Ooh, Green Hill Zone!

ImtheUltimate: *Stares*

ImNmbr1: *Stares*

TrafficLight: *Stares*

BoneKnight22: *Stares*

All: eh, Why not.

_**AsoenixKristian has logged on.**_

AsoenixKristian: Cool we weren't the only ones! Hey am I seeing correctly, Dude Sean we're in here! WOOHOO! I'm playing as myself next round!

ImtheUltimate: Less talking, more fighting!

AsoenixKristian: Hey I'm not even fighting, I have to wait till next round.

TrafficLight: He wasn't talking to yo- Oh you stupid tin can you did not just kick me in the butt.

ImNmbr1: I think I just did, YO who shot me in the head?

ImtheUltimate: BEHOLD MY ULTIMATE POWER!

AsoenixKristian: AWWWWW, SHADDDUP!

Everyone: NO!

AsoenixKristian: Oh well, had to try. *Kicks up feet* Might as well enjoy the show. Anyone have popcorn?

Shadeslayer35: *Holds out bag* Here you go.

AsoenixKristian: Sweet, extra butter. Perfect! I brought Cheddar topping want some?

Shadeslayer35: *Shrugs* why not?

ImNmbr1: Oh yeah you guys are DEAD!

TrafficLight: Oh crap… He got his final smash! *Hides behind cape*

ImtheUltimate: heh, no problem. CHAOS CONTROL! *Teleports ten feet* O.o WHAT THE HELL?

BoneKnight22: Oh man… *Gulp*

ImNmbr1: Dude… I rock! MEDAFORCE! *Fires beam*

ImtheUltimate: KOed

TrafficLight: Edge grab!

BoneKnight22: *blinks* He… missed… me. .O YESSSSSSS! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Take this tin-butt!

ImNmbr1: YEOW! Who gave the bonehead lightning?

BoneKnight22: *Whistles* I'm not telling .P

TrafficLight: You didn't forget about me did you? *Pulls out sword-a-rang* Double team Fortesque?

BoneKnight22: Why not?

ImNmbr1: O_O… Oh crap, mommy! *KOed*

ImtheUltimate: YES! You lost bolt-brain.

ImNmbr1: At least I'm not last place. Some 'ultimate lifeform' you are. Ya' stupid Sonic knockoff.

ImtheUltimate: *Growls* Why you little…

BoneKnight22: Now just you and me… AH! *Ducks* HEY! You knocked my head off!

TrafficLight: :o I… didn't know I could do that. COOL!

BoneKnight22: HAH! I still have a trick or two up my sleeve. *grabs assist trophy* Yes my friends, for the honor of Gallomear ATTACK!

TrafficLight: …Damn… *KOed*

BoneKnight22: YES! I win, in your face losers! .P

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

_**Halfa'sGF has logged on.**_

_**RedGalwitMysto has logged on.**_

HalfaHero: So you all got it too huh?

AsoenixKristian: I'm starting next match!

_**AsoenixKristian has sent a match invitation to 'Shadeslayer35'/'HalfaHero'/'RedGalwitMysto'**_

_**HalfaHero has accepted the match invitation.**_

_**Shadeslayer35 has accepted the match invitation.**_

_**RedGalwitMysto has accepted the match invitation.**_

AsoenixKristian: Sorry Sam, only four people per match. You'll have to wait till next match.

Halfa'sGF: I'll wait, that way I can see how you all play. *Devious grin*

AsoenixKristian: You know, it's weird that you're in here too. Anyway where to fight? Aha, here we go. My Beach Hideout's training room.

HalfaHero: Hah! Missed me Nick.

AsoenixKristian: Alright Nick, TAKE THIS! Rising Corkskrew Asoenix SLASH!

RedGalwitMysto: AH, crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! Legend Warrior! *shoots flames*

Shadeslayer35: *sidesteps* yawn, is that all you got? SHOTGUN!

RedGalwitMysto: HEY, Why is everyone targeting me?

AsoenixKristian: Probably cause we all want to take you down?

HalfaHero: Hey guys, forget about me? *Holds up Smash Ball*

Shadeslayer35: Oh man… I have a bad feeling about this…

AsoenixKristian: HEY! That's my line! Oh another Smash Ball, MINE! *Grabs Smash Ball* YES!

Shadeslayer35: O.O Oh no… Nick we're both going to wanna shield for this. *Hides*

RedGalwitMysto: O.o? Uh… why? *Pulls out staff* Finishio!

HalfaHero: *Pulls out armor*

AsoenixKristian: SHINING OMNI-ELEMENTAL…

HalfaHero: *Deep breath*

AsoenixKristian/HalfaHero: NOVA RASENDORI! /*Unleashes Ghostly Wail*

(**A/N: Phantom emits waves of sonic energy as Kristian combines a Rasengan and Chidori from the Naruto series into one attack while infusing all eight of his elemental energies into that same attack, making it become a massively powerful attack that works at all ranges, but does more damage the closer the opponents are to Kristian when he releases the attack.)**

RedGalwitMysto: crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! *KOed*

Shadeslayer35: *Pokes head out* is it safe? Okay then, the ranger's out. But where's Kristian and Danny. *Looks up* Oh… nevermind. They're hovering above me. Yipe…*Takes cover again*

HalfaHero: Had enough Kristian?

AsoenixKristian: Heh, I'm just getting warmed up. Weirdly enough neither of us have taken any damage.

HalfaHero: Huh, where'd Nick go?

ImtheUltimate: Oh God, that. Was. EPIC! Do it again, do it again!

BoneKnight22: Same old Shadow. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten himself killed yet.

HalfaHero: Whatever. Bring it Kristian.

AsoenixKristian: Alrighty. You sure you wanna take this? ASOENIX DRIVER! (Dashes forward, upon making contact with Danny, unleashes a flurry of multiple, elementally charged punches and kicks.)

Halfa'sGF: Oh boy… That looks like it would hurt. Glad I'm not fighting him. Especially his final smash. And I thought Danny's Wail was powerful…O.O'!

Shadeslayer35: Why does everyone forget about me? Oh Well, NOVA ROCKET!

HalfaHero: Ow… Why are you two teaming up against me now?

Shadeslayer35: It's called sniping, and I was aiming at both of you actually… it missed him is all.

AsoenixKristian: Yeah, I'm just that good. So, :p

_**BlueBlur has logged on.**_

BlueBlur: Oh, what I miss? Uh… Shadow why are you so giddy?

IamtheUltimate: Shadow want big boom!

BlueBlur: Someone's been watching too much Mythbusters again.

IamtheUltimate: You'd say it too if you saw the explosion Kristian and Danny caused. It was EPIC! XD

BlueBlur: … No comment. Cause I don't know how to comment on that. He creeps me out when he smiles.

ImtheUltimate: Then I'm doing my job. *chuckles*

Halfa'sGF: I went and recorded it. Hang on I'll send you the file.

**BlueBlur has one unread mail message from Halfa'sGF.**

BlueBlur: Okay… HOLY SHIT! No wonder Shadow's all giddy like a school girl. That really was epic!

IamtheUltimate: HEY! I'm not giddy like a school girl. *pause* Alright I'll admit I am giddy at the moment. But _not_ as a school girl. Now quit bugging me, I have a slaughter to watch. I'm hoping either Kristian or Sean wins. Cause they've got waaay more bang for their buck. *Snickers*

HalfaHero: OWOWOWOWOW! What did I do to deserve such treatment? As getting shot in the a-OW!

AsoenixKristian: You want shot, I'll give you a shot… *Evil grin* OMNI-ELEMENTAL BURST CANNON! (Think Dragonball Z Kamehameha. But with all of Kristian's elemental energies.)

HalfaHero: YEOOOOWWW! WHOOOOOAAAAAAAA… *KOed* Kristian you suck.

AsoenixKristian: This gives you more time to work on your part of the plan. Make sure that Sam's not at your place while you work on it.

HalfaHero: Uh, actually I'm at her place… Movie Theater sized screen with AV hookups. Duh.

AsoenixKristian: *Sigh* figures… Sam if you try and spy on this I will start making your life miserable. And I know of a lot of ways to do so. So don't tempt me… Oh and by the way, to ensure the sanctity of the plan. You are not to go and get Tucker involved by having him install bugs in Danny's place. If you do, I'll make both of your lives miserable, Tucker's by EMPing his gear. And no hints for what I'd do to you, cause I'm just diabolical like that. :p *Evil grin*

Halfa'sGF: Fine, Killjoy.

AsoenixKristian: To make it up to you Danny, I'm sending you a HUGE package of Swedish Fish for you to eat to your half-ghostly heart's content. Enjoy!

HalfaHero: YAYAYAYAYAY! Swedish Fish! WOOOOOH! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Halfa'sGF: Oh God, he's Hyper now. DANNY, GET OFF MY CEILING! Thanks a lot Kristian you don't know what you've just done…

HalfaHero: MAKE ME!

AsoenixKristian: Ooookay… at least I didn't send any beer… we know how crazy he gets when he's drunk. We all do…*hyena laugh*

HalfaHero: HEY! It was _**one**_ time! How was I supposed to know someone had spiked the soda?

BlueBlur: *Whistles*

HalfaHero: SONIC!

BlueBlur: What? I'm just practicing my whistling.

HalfaHero: *Glares*

_**PinkRose has logged on.**_

_**HotStuff97 has logged on.**_

PinkRose: His whistling does need work. Doesn't it Shadow?

ImtheUltimate: What I want to say about his whistling, I can't with the profanity filters. So I'll just go with 'Yes'

_**AdminHand1 has logged on.**_

AdminHand1: You bet you can't punk.

Everyone: Huh? When'd you get on here?

HalfaHero: Ah ItS wAlKeR! PrOtEcT tHe FiSh! My PrEcIoUs FiSh!

BoneKnight22: heheheheh, Smeagol moment.

Halfa'sGF: UGH! It's not Walker. That's Master Hand, if you had read the rules, you would recognize his username. He's the Admin (Administrator) At least during the Day, Crazy does the Night hours. And I never took you to be a Lord of the Rings fan Fortesque.

BoneKnight22: What? I'm a six hundred year old, twice resurrected, knight. Who's fought; demons and zombies, and sorcerers, and evil pumpkin creatures, along with the occasional serial killer… Oh and I can't forget the vampires, plural. You know when I list it all out like that; I've certainly had an eventful afterlife. Eternal rest my bony butt.

HalfaHero: *Monkey sounds*

_**HalfaHero has logged off.**_

Halfa'sGF: *Sigh* I'd better go catch him. Before he does something irrevocably stupid…

_**Halfa'sGF is away. Catching Danny.**_

BlueBlur: Just curious, who did spike the punch?

AdminHand1: Crazy… Even though I told him it was a bad idea. Being stuck halfway through a wall is not my idea of a good time…

HotStuff97: What the heck did I miss?

AsoenixKristian: Just read above. You'll understand then, it starts after I send Danny some Swedish Fish. Anyway… I don't think that's all Danny wound up with in his system. I remember adding some uh, questionable, stuff to the fog machine. And he was hanging out in it for awhile.

AdminHand1: You didn't put any hallucinogens in there did you?

AsoenixKristian: Maybe… *Innocent grin* not enough to be dangerous, if I did, but enough that would cause some hilarity to ensue. But again, _IF_ I did.

HotStuff97: Wow… Wait that was you that caused that? Do you have any idea what a hallucinating fear dragoness will claim to see? She drove me nuts! If she claimed that the table was an ape one more time… Ugh…

AsoenixKristian: Well I bet you were able to have some fun with her though.

HotStuff97: Not really, once I got her to stop seeing apes everywhere. She decided it was time to play 'Let's prank Spyro' for the rest of the freaking night. Uhhh… If I hear one more whoopee cushion go off underneath me. I will kick the butt of whoever put it there. And I won't care who it was either.

AsoenixKristian: Sorry man. The intended target was Danny and Sam actually. If I did do it.

Shadeslayer35: You realize no one believes your denials dude. Just admit it already!

AsoenixKristian: Alrightalright already. I did it, and it was hilarious! The only thing that sucks was that Sam didn't end up inhaling enough to truly affect her too. But it was fun watching Tucker trying to break dance. He can't break dance worth *beep* Sorry MH but I had to say it. You know how I am sometimes, I have to say it or else it'll drive me nuts!

AdminHand1: It's alright, it's alright. Just don't go overboard if you need to say something like that.

Shadeslayer35: Anyways, lets finish this Kristian. *Spots Smash Ball* Cause now it's my turn!

AsoenixKristian: Oh boy… Absolute Guard! (An energy shield made up of all 8 elements surrounds Kristian. Lasts 10 seconds, Kristian is invulnerable while it's up.)

ImtheUltimate: O.O… Is that what I think it is?

Shadeslayer35: Yep. *Evil grin*

ImtheUltimate: Oh come on why are you getting to use ARK with your final smash?

Shadeslayer35: Cause I can hack just about any computerized weapon I want. And considering that was in orbit. Why not?

AsoenixKristian: Just don't wreck the house! Keep it in this wing.

Shadeslayer35: SPACE CANNON STRIKE! *Massive array of lasers strike the arena from orbit. Engulfing the field in the explosions.*

AsoenixKristian: Aw sweet. One for me! *Smash ball landed in Kristian's lap* You're in for it now! And Luckily for me no damage.

Shadeslayer35: Aw Shit… Not again… This is gonna hurt.

AsoenixKristian: Oh you know it… SHINING OMNI-ELEMENTAL NOVA RASENDORI!

Shadeslayer35: -_- Ahhhhhh… *KOed*

RedGalwitMysto: I don't usually say this but. Damn…

AsoenixKristian: Yeah I know. I'm just that good. *Cocky grin*

_**Halfa'sGF has logged on.**_

_**BlueGalwitMysto has logged on.**_

_**CyberHero has logged on.**_

_**Changeling has logged on.**_

_**AzeMetZin has logged on.**_

_**StarlightPrincess has logged on.**_

AsoenixKristian: Hey looks like the rest of the team's logged in. Right Robin?

TrafficLight: HEY! Beast boy let go of the game. You have your own copy!

Changeling: Huh? *Sees stack of games* COOL! There's one for each of us. And even better, there's enough controllers for each of us to have one too!

BoneKnight22: Hey Sam, any luck catching Danny yet?

Halfa'sGF: Yeah, I got him. It wasn't fun but I got him.

ImNmbr1: I know someone's said this before. We are all insane, I swear!

BlueGalwitMysto: And that shocks you how? Although I resent being called insane.

AsoenixKristan: I'll make a slight change to what Metabee said. From 'insane' To having a lot of quirks. Weird ones to be exact. That make you feel better?

BlueGalwitMysto: a little bit yeah.

StarlightPrincess: *Seductively* Oh Robin, would you mind helping me out with something in my room. It seems that some of the wiring is **showing**, and I need help **putting it in…**

TrafficLight: *Perks up* Coming Star. Catch you guys later.

_**TrafficLight has logged off.**_

_**StarlightPrincess has logged off.**_

_**AdminHand1 has logged off.**_

_**HalfaHero has logged in on a mobile device.**_

_**DarkTemptress has logged on.**_

HalfaHero: Hey Sam, I've calmed down now. Could you please let me out of the thermos now?

BlueBlur: You put him in the thermos? Oh and **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** *Smacks self* Okay, I'm good now. Just had to get that out of my system.

AsoenixKristian: You seem to be getting a little less cuckoo, cuckoo, about this whenever someone brings that topic up.

BlueBlur: Since it's obvious you all aren't going to stop. I would have to stop freaking out so much. Or at least get more used to it, I don't _like_ having to hear about it but I can at least tolerate it now.

ImtheUltimate: Well, I'm impressed Sonic. This is the most mature you've sounded in awhile. Maybe there is hope for you yet. And hope for Amy for her dreams too… *chuckles*

BlueBlur: Oh god…

AsoenixKristian: Yes?

Shadeslayer35: *Smack* dude, we've gone over this. You are not god. No matter how much you think you might be.

AsoenixKristian: Actually, there are some parts of my past I haven't told you about yet. When it comes to my family that is.

Shadeslayer35: *Raises eyebrow* oookay… *Slides chair over* I'm just going to back up a little bit.

AsoenixKristian: Not like that you idiot. Basically when I was born, the original god put some of his "spiritual" DNA and fused it to the DNA that I received from my dad. That is partly why I have the powers that I have. That mishap with that experiment I told you about was just how my powers were unlocked.

CyberHero: Wow… and I thought Raven had a weird life story.

AzeMetZin: HEY!

Changeling: What you do! Not everyone's from another dimension and has a d-mph!

AzeMetZin: Continue that sentence and I will make your head explode. It's not like it'll be hard to clean up.

Changeling: HEY!

HalfaHero: *Knocking* Helloooo! Sam, Come on let me out! I really need to use the bathroom.

Halfa'sGF: Nope, not yet. Considering you hung Dash off the flagpole on City hall. By his underwear… Nothing you can say will get me to let you out.

HalfaHero: Really? *Sigh* I was hoping to avoid resorting to this but you leave me no choice… *Deep breath*

Halfa'sGF: You use your wail and I will duct tape your mouth shut Danny.

HalfaHero: *Very fast* Pretty please, with those dark licorice sprinkles, and the black frosting you like, with those little gummy bats on top?

Halfa'sGF: Alright, I'll let you out. You know me too well.

HalfaHero: Yessssss, works everytime! Aren't I supposed to know you well? We are dating.

BlueBlur: You know, maybe it'll be a good idea to include a toilet in there somehow. Just for situations like this…

HalfaHero: You have a point… I'll talk to my parents. They've done weirder things before.

_**Thunderhead has logged on**_

_**Poke_Master has logged on.**_

_**CeruleanQueen has logged on.**_

_**TechMayor16 has logged on.**_

AsoenixKristian: So, now that Sonic's not so sensitive about _that_ topic. And now that Danny's been let out, you guys would not believe how HOT my girlfriend is. As hot to the power of hot. Eventually she'll be coming on but not this week. And guys NO hitting on her especially you Tucker. Do it and I will rip you a new one, *Glares pointedly at tucker*

TechMayor16: What? I haven't even said anything yet!

AsoenixKristian: I know you, when she logs on I'm just telling you now, don't even dare. All that needs to be said. Understood?

TechMayor16: Yeah. Geez everybody loves to threaten me don't they? (That was a rhetorical question)

DarkTemptress: Spyro, you have a lot of nerve complaining about that night. You thought it was funny just as much as I did.

HotStuff97: I was high at the time. Kristian altered the stuff in the fog machine and Crazy spiked the punch. By the way, how the hell did you get that stuff anyway?

AsoenixKristian: *glances around* trade secret. And just so you know, I'm not a druggie, I just hold onto that stuff for pranks.

DarkTemptress: Yeah you were just as high as I was; I bet you didn't mention what _you _did that night.

HotStuff97: *nervous laugh* What are you talking about?

DarkTemptress: The fact that you mistook Amy for Ember. All night long… At least you knew what the hell I was talking about.

HotStuff97: She was PINK! Excuse me for not thinking clearly enough to realize that just cause she was pink didn't mean it was _her_. *Shudders*

PinkRose: HEY! I never did anything to either of you. *waits a few* Oh…. Sorry never mind.

AsoenixKristian: I knew it! I knew that's what you were freaking out about. Oh and you guys should have seen Pikachu during the party.

Thunderhead: Why are you bringing me into this? What did I ever do to you?

AsoenixKristian: Sorry man, you were just too funny to not mention in this. Most of you guys didn't pay attention, but he was over by the punch bowl practically all night, so it was mostly him and Danny who drank it all. And man after the punch was gone, you hung out by the fog machine a little too long… before long you were starting to do Irish folk dances.

Thunderhead: YOU SWORE NEVER TO TELL!

AsoenixKristian: I swore never to tell what you were wearing, never said a word about what you were doing. Sorry if you thought I meant both. If you want to know what he was wearing, either him or Ash will have to tell you, cause I'm pretty sure he saw what Pikachu was wearing during the dance… well when he wasn't making out with Misty that is. *laughs*

TechMayor16: So Ash, what was Pikachu wearing?

Poke_Master: Kristian, I knew you were going to say that. I knew it, anyways, to answer your question Tuck; he was wearing a kilt, and a miniature version of my hat turned around backwards. Oh yeah and he was wearing a scarf too.

Thunderhead: ASH! What did I ever do to you?

Poke_Master: You walked in during the proposal. And a few other things as well when it comes to you walking in on stuff.

Thunderhead: Those were accidents! I didn't enjoy walking in on any of that any more than you did. Or Misty for that matter.

AsoenixKristian: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew you guys were up to something the last time I was in your dimension.

CyberHero: Wait, you've been to their dimension before?

AsoenixKristian: Yeah, I wind up doing a lot of interdimensional travel. A lot of its unintentional too.

ImtheUltimate: Huh, and I thought Sonic got around in the dimensions…

BlueBlur: eh, that's true. You'd be surprised about the number of times he and I've met up with each other. I've actually forgot about the last time we met aside from the Smash Bros. competitions…

AsoenixKristian: Hmmm… I think that was, Shortly after your black knight stuff. You wound up having Excalibur with you at the time. And you also went Super Sonic at the same time, that was a pretty impressive combination.

BlueBlur: Actually, I don't think it would count as Super form. Since I was still vulnerable to injury while in the armor. Although it was still pretty cool, I don't know which form I prefer actually. Super, Hyper, Darkspines, or Excalibur…

AsoenixKristian: Seriously what I meant was that you were Super Sonic underneath your armor. Although you were hit pretty hard in the head, so I'm not surprised that you might not remember.

ImtheUltimate: Hmph, how is it that _I'm _the Ultimate Lifeform and _he_ gets all the alternate forms?

Shadeslayer35: I guess you're not really the Ultimate Lifeform then.

_**StarPilot1 has logged on.**_

StarPilot1: Hey… did anyone else get a special delivery today?

Everyone: -_-'

HalfaHero: Seriously, you're just now getting it?

StarPilot1: Hey! I just finished chasing Star Wolf across half the freaking quadrant! What do you expect? And who're those two? *Points to AsoenixKristian and Shadeslayer35*

AsoenixKristian: Oh good grief how many times do we have to introduce ourselves?

Shadeslayer35: Whenever someone new logs on? Hey Danny would you mind taking care of this for us? We don't feel like doing it this time…

HalfaHero: No problem… *cracks knuckles* AsoenixKristian is a guy with power over the eight main elements in his world. Along with expertise with sword fighting, and seems to know just about anyone he meets on here. While Shadeslayer35 is more into Guns and fist-fighting than swords, beyond that I don't know much about him… but he also seems to know a lot about us.

StarPilot1: O.O wow… just wow… I'll definitely have to tell Falco about this, it'll probably blow his mind!

AsoenixKristian: Yeah, go ahead and tell the birdbrain.

ImtheUltimate: Just make sure to send me a picture of his reaction. I need blackmail…

AsoenixKristian: Me too! More for entertainment than blackmail.

StarPilot1: Okay, gimme five minutes… max.

BlueBlur: Make sure he logs on afterwords.

StarPilot1: I'll do my best.

_**StarPilot1 is away. Talking to Falco.**_

AsoenixKristian: so Shadow what do you think his expression will be when he finds out about me and Sean?

ImtheUltimate: Probably something along the lines of, :o

AsoenixKristian: Eh, maybe. But I was thinking; two sweatdrops one on each side, his jaw hanging open, and all the feathers on the top of his head sticking up. As in they've popped off. Oh and bug eyes too.

ImtheUltimate: …That would be funny. Of course now I have this weird image in my head…

AsoenixKristian: Are you talking about what I described or something else?

ImtheUltimate: Something else… I got this stupid e-mail from someone, it's a video that's supposed to have a ghost or something in it, but I don't see- AHHHHHH! *Thud* DAMN IT, WHAT THE EFFING HELL? Wait a second I recognize this e-mail address… TUCKER!

TechMayor16: Oh crap, he wasn't supposed to know it was me…

HalfaHero: Knew you would slip up sometime man.

TechMayor16: Shut up Danny…

ImtheUltimate: You're going to pay for this eventually, I'll see to that. And don't expect it to be painful when I get you back, well not physically at least. *Evil laugh*

AsoenixKristian: Dude, your evil laugh is nothing compared to mine. Your headset ended up turning on during the episode that caused the *Thud* on your last post.

ImtheUltimate: Huh? *checks headset* Damn, it is on… *looks around* I swear that music isn't mine!

AsoenixKristian: Leave it on, I'll show you a real evil laugh. *Kristian does evil laugh*

ImtheUltimate: Damn, that was pretty good. You scare me sometimes by the way, you know that?

AsoenixKristian: eh, I just like scaring the heck out of people sometimes, just for the fun of it. I just wind up doing the evil laugh when I've got something diabolical in mind or when I'm giving an example of an evil laugh. Oh by the way, you guys might not know this, the whole Star Wars universe. That's real, lightsabers, force, all of it.

HalfaHero: Really? Dude, I want a freaking speeder bike so badly!

TechMayor16: I want a lightsaber, gimmegimmegimme!

AsoenixKristian: Chill guys, I'll see what I can do next time I head there. Luke's not _that_ giving, even though he and I are practically best pals. Oh yeah, Han and everyone there send their regards. I told them about you all last time I saw them. Turns out they wound up getting a few primids themselves. Luke was able to whup their butts easily though. In fact, every other time that I visit there, I tend to do a practice duel with Luke, which is part of why I'm as good as I am with a sword.

_**StarPilot1 has logged on.**_

_**Lylatsbestpilot has logged on.**_

Lylatsbestpilot: What the hell kind of bull have you been feeding Fox?

Shadeslayer35: Wow, why am I not surprised that he doesn't believe it?

AsoenixKristian: Cause he's the type that needs to be proven wrong just to learn his lesson. I'll go over and give him proof. Be right back.

_**AsoenixKristian is away. Giving Falco proof.**_

Lylatsbestpilot: Okay, I'd like to know wha- AHHHHH! OMG WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?

_**AsoenixKristian has logged in on a mobile device.**_

AsoenixKristian: That was epic. *Grins like a Cheshire Cat* hehehehehehehehehe. That was fun.

StarPilot1: Yeah that was fun. It's not often that I see him hit the ceiling in shock from anything.

Lylatsbestpilot: STFU Fox.

AsoenixKristian: Alright Fox, photo time! *Flash* Sorry Falco had to do this. Alright, copy picture, send, alright Shadow, should be coming to your screen in just a few…

ImtheUltimate: Hahahahahahaha, the look on his face is priceless. Sonic you have got to see this… sending you a copy now.

BlueBlur: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Holy crap, never knew birdbrain could look so… poofy… Danny, Sam, Tucker, I'm sending you all a copy as well. This is one you've got to see.

HalfaHero: *Sticks fist in mouth to muffle laughter* This is waaaaaaay too funny.

TechMayor16: ROTFLOL!

Halfa'sGF: Wow, just wow…. *busts up laughing*

AsoenixKristian: Yeah I know right? Fox I'll send you a copy in just a couple. Just make sure to send a copy to Wolf, he'll love it.

StarPilot1: Can do.

Lylatsbestpilot: The universe hates me…

AsoenixKristian: Not really, we don't hate you, we just like torturing you. In any case, sucks to be you. :p

Shadeslayer35: Aren't you going to send me a copy? I wanna see what all the hilarity is about.

AsoenixKristian: Right after I finish sending it to Fox, you'll get it. Oh I'll also send it to Nick and Maddie… oh hell might as well include Ash, Misty, and Pikachu as well. They'd probably get a kick out of this as well.

**File sending… file sending… file sent.**

RedGalwitMysto/BlueGalwitMysto/Poke_Master/CeruleanQueen/Thunderhead: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

CeruleanQueen: Sorry for being quiet for so long, just wanted to see the insanity unfold on its own for awhile.

ImNmbr1: Where have you been all this time Nick? The last we heard from you was when you got KOed in your match when Danny and Kristian's Final smashes caused that explosion.

RedGalwitMysto: Well I sulked for a little bit, then fell asleep, then when the file got sent the ding made me wake up and fall over…

AsoenixKristian: So that's two people who have fallen over, and one who jumped up onto the ceiling. Oh and one that started swinging from a chandelier. Sorry Danny, sorry Falco, had to put you two in. Trying to keep track of the stunts from today.

HalfaHero: Whatever, I've done weirder.

Halfa'sGF: You mean like that time that you…

HalfaHero: Don't say it!

Halfa'sGF: Okay okay, geez, I'm not that mean.

Shadeslayer35: *Opens mouth, changes mind* you know what, I'm just going to leave this alone. Something tells me that making a comment about this would be a _bad_ idea.

AsoenixKristian: Yeah we know that you've done weirder things than the Chandelier bit. We might not know what Sam was going to say but I'll leave it alone, I'm not that diabolical.

TechMayor16: DANNY ONCE PHASED OUT OF HIS CLOTHES AT THE MALL!

HalfaHero: …TUCKER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

_**HalfaHero is away. Must. Hurt. Tucker!**_

TechMayor16: Wait… isn't it usually Sam who wants to murder me for something I've said? Oh crap gotta go!

_**TechMayor16 is away. Danny wants to kill me! CHILL OUT MAN!**_

HotStuff97: Wow… just when I think that no one can be worse that Sparx-

DarkTemptress: -Someone proves us wrong… that's just sad.

Halfa'sGF: This whole role reversal with me and Danny is weird, usually I'm the one trying to kill him, and Danny is the one trying to save him. Now I have to save him, and I'm not sure I want to… *Thinks, sighs* I'd better, the Town Hero murdering the Mayor is probably a bad thing, even if they are best friends, so… be back in a little bit. Probably.

_**Halfa'sGF is away. I can't believe I have to save Tucker. He owes me big this time.**_

_**HalfaHero has logged in on a mobile device.**_

HalfaHero: Eh, I'm not going to kill him. I just think that Dash needs some company on top of the flagpole. And if he's already down, then he still probably needs help getting that wedgie out.

Everyone: *Snorts in laughter*

Poke_Master: OW, milk just came out my nose. Thanks a lot Danny, I've never had brain freeze from milk. Not a nice sensation btw.

HalfaHero: Sorry Ash. Woops gotta go, I'm being chased by a stupidly named tracking device.

_**HalfaHero is away. Dodging Booooomerang.**_

BlueBlur: Boooomerang? You think that was a typo?

ImNmbr1: I dunno, if it was one or two more then I'd probably believe it. Since it's three I think he did it on purpose.

AzeMetZin: Okay, then why'd he type it like that?

BoneKnight22: I don't know, perhaps that's what it's named. There is an invention called the 'Fenton Thermos'

AzeMetZin: True…

Changeling: Wow… I suck at this game. I just got my butt kicked by a hedgehog…

Shadeslayer35: What color?

Changeling: blue… D:

AsoenixKristian: *Facepalm*

Shadeslayer35: You lost to Sonic? Wow… Shadow I could understand but Sonic? Really?

BlueBlur: HEY! I'm not that pathetic. Wait a second what am I saying? I'm not pathetic! I was able to kick Shadow's butt several times remember?

AsoenixKristian: SUBJECT CHANGE! Soooo…. Cyborg how are things going between you and jinx?

Changeling: …O.O?

AzeMetZin: O.O?

CyberHero: O.o? Where the heck did that come from?

AsoenixKristian: *Thinking: crap!* SUBJECT CHANGE! AGAIN! Anyone have any idea why Danny's Dad is addicted to brownies? And fudge. And junk food in general.

ImtheUltimate: Okay, that was a random subject change… both times.

AsoenixKristian: For the first time I didn't want to hear anything else about either you or Sonic's butts. Cause that's just Ugh *Shivers* And the second time can't say… basically you just don't want to know. Anyhoo anyone going to answer my question?

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

_**Halfa'sGF has logged on.**_

HalfaHero: Stupid specter deflector… how did he get one when I was chasing him around the city?

ImtheUltimate: *Starts whistling*

HalfaHero: Dude, I thought you were all for hurting people? Especially Tucker after that last joke he pulled on you.

ImtheUltimate: Sporting chance, all that needs to be said.

HalfaHero: Killjoy.

ImtheUltimate: :p

Halfa'sGF: Okay let's move past this before I have to go chase Danny down again? I'm tired of running all over town…

HalfaHero: After the specter deflector I just went home. Soooo why is my dad so addicted to fudge, brownies, and junk food in general? That's a good question actually…

_**Hazma t_Man has logged in.**_

HalfaHero: Hazmat_Man… Dad? O.o?

Hazmat_Man: Did I hear someone mention brownies? Or fudge? Who has some?

HalfaHero: No one Dad, I think Tucker might though. Why don't you go bug him? But first, why are you so crazy about fudge, brownies, cookies, other random junk foods?

Hazmat_Man: Cause they're delicious! And you're grandparents on my side constantly gave them to me to keep me quiet. Now I'm off to find fudge!

_**Hazmat_Man is away. FUDGE! Oh Maddie can I have a cookie?**_

Halfa'sGF: Did you just send your dad after Tucker?

HalfaHero: *Facepalm* why did _my_ dad have to get on here? And yes, yes I did.

Halfa'sGF: That's evil danny. And would you have rathered one of my parents have gotten on?

HalfaHero: O.O you have a point there. But still my Dad takes the ca-word when it comes to embarrassing on multiple levels. Not to say your parents aren't embarrassing on multiple levels but still…

Halfa'sGF: Yeah I get what you mean.

AsoenixKristian: Oh I have a question for some of you guys. I'm gonna ask it of all of ya but I'm hoping that some of you will say yes to it.

Poke_Master/CeruleanQueen: Okay shoot.

AsoenixKristian: Have any of you played any of the Kingdom Hearts games?

ImtheUltimate: *Raises hand* Don't judge me!

Changeling: After finding out that you like HSM this is nothing.

ImtheUltimate: *growls* who told him?

AsoenixKristian: Not me. I'm not dumb enough to make you mad like this. But I think I have an idea on who and it's not Sonic.

ImtheUltimate: then who dammit?

AsoenixKristian: Silver.

ImtheUltimate: That little punk. I'm gonna…

AsoenixKristian: Wait till tomorrow man. Anyone else.

Halfa'sGF: I have.

HalfaHero: Seriously Sam?

Halfa'sGF: Don't judge me, okay it's a fun game. And besides you have no room to talk 'gogglehead'

HalfaHero: *pouts* you just had to bring that up didn't you. I'm just saying that usually you don't play games with anything Disney related is all, sheesh.

Poke_Master: Me too.

CeruleanQueen: Same here.

BlueGalwitMysto: I do.

PinkRose: Heck yes! The whole relationship between Sora and Kairi is just too cuuute!

Shadeslayer35: Wow, this is a lot more popular than I would have guessed.

Halfa'sGF: Anyway, I think we all are curious. Why do you ask?

AsoenixKristian: Remember what I said about the Star Wars universe being real? :)

Everyone: Yeah…wait you're not saying what we think you're saying? Right?

AsoenixKristian: Actually I am, looks like I'm spoiling another detail from the party but… Sora and Kairi are showing up too. And Danny, seriously she called you 'Gogglehead'? And I'm the one who wears glasses. If anyone should be called gogglehead, it ought to be me.

HalfaHero: *Facedesk* I hoped that no one had noticed that… I sorta have a… well you see…

AsoenixKristian: I know where the reference comes from. I watch the show too dude, and I know that tends to mean the leader of the group, or the one who takes the stupid risks.

HalfaHero: Dang it man you took the words right out of my mouth. But you know that I take a lot of stupid risks. I'd say approximately one every other day at least.

AsoenixKristian: *Smirks* Whenever I run into any of my villains I tend to wind up taking, I'd say anywhere from twenty to a hundred stupid risks. And this tends to be once a week I'd say. So I outnumber you man.

HalfaHero: Whoopdie doo, you're crazier than I am then. Not something to brag about.

AsoenixKristian: Well not every risk is crazy. Just they're not the best move to go with at the time. At least by other people's counts anyway. What other people may consider stupid at times tend to wind up being the move that winds up saving everyone's asses! So HA! And some of those crazy risks come from following one's heart. As you should well know Danny, as should you Ash. Hehehehehe.

Poke_Master: He's got us on that one. I'd defiantly say I'd qualify as the 'gogglehead' for my group. But overall I gotta go with Kristian. I mean once you dove straight through a raging volcano just to save his girlfriend Jen from a major a-hole who had been stalking her for two weeks at that time. Never have I seen Kristian that pissed off.

HalfaHero: Whatever. I'm gonna go work on my team… Crimson mode here I come!

_**HalfaHero has logged off.**_

Thunderhead: Hey Ash don't you have that video that you took of that whole situation?

Poke_Master: Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. Anyone wanna see it?

ImtheUltimate: Heck yeah! I'd like to see what kind of damage he can do when he's pissed off.

AsoenixKristian: Aw, don't remind me. I really do not enjoy it when I lose it like that.

ImtheUltimate: Well, I still want to see it.

AsoenixKristian: Don't say I didn't try and warn ya. Cause believe me it got ugly. Reminds me too much of a nightmare I had back in eighth grade. Basically in that nightmare, I wound up watching an evil duplicate of myself destroy the school I was at. It was on fire, hundreds of people screaming. And I couldn't do a single thing about it, *shudders* had to get counseling for that. And it still haunts me to this day, and that evil duplicate, wasn't just a duplicate, it was the dark half of me. The side of me that only truly shows when I 100% lose my temper. Most of the time I have control over him but, whenever I lose my temper, he breaks free. As in 100% lose my temper, I'm okay if I lose a little bit of my temper cause I'm still able to control myself. And whenever he breaks free, I only regain control whenever he's trashed and destroyed whatever made me lose control or else Jen steps in and does something to snap me out of it, I won't mention anything that she usually does to snap me out of it cause (A) most of it would likely be censored, and (B) Sonic would plain and simply freak out.

BlueBlur: Thank you for not saying what they are then.

ImtheUltimate: What's taking so long for the video to upload?

Poke_Master: Just a couple more seconds and it'll be finished uploading. Be warned Shadow, Kristian's not kidding when he said that his darker side can be very, very violent.

ImtheUltimate: Whatever, I can handle any amount of violence shown to me. On any level.

**Video upload complete.**

ImtheUltimate: Alright, now we can see what the hype's about…

~~~2 hours later~~~

BlueBlur: Uh, Shadow? You okay?

ImtheUltimate: Remind me never to piss Kristian off… he makes me look like a fluffy little bunny compared to what his dark side can do. Also remind me never to insult Jen in front of him… ever. Or insult her at all. That is the biggest surefire way to get him from the Kristian we know, to Dark Kristian in no time flat. And if that happens… then he's even more violent than normal. I know that some of you guys wanted to see it too, so I'd suggest just opening the file on the site. I'm not sending it to any of you. And Kristian, sorry for not believing you man. You were definitely not kidding about how freaky your dark side is. Now I understand why that nightmare of yours still haunts you.

AsoenixKristian: Apology accepted. But are you sure you think the others should see this?

ImtheUltimate: Yeah, It's better to give them a fair warning. And it's better for them to see why and not just read why. Otherwise they won't understand.

AsoenixKristian: Okay, if you're sure. But if any of them end up screaming over their headsets, I'm blaming you for that.

~~~Another 2 hours later~~~

Everyone except for Poke_Master/CeruleanQueen/ImtheUltimate/Thunderhead/AsoenixKristian/Shadeslayer35: O.O !

AsoenixKristian: SHADOW!

ImtheUltimate: Oh shit… wait you didn't turn your speakers off?

AsoenixKristian: No cause when I said that I would blame you if any of them yelled over their headsets, I thought I was giving _them_ WARNING TO TURN THEM OFF!

_**Halfa'sGF is away. Fearing Dark Kristian appearance.**_

_**ImtheUltimate is away. Shitshitshitshitshit! What have I done?**_

_**BoneKnight22 is away. I'm out of here! I am not about to get blown up.**_

_**CyberHero is away. Uhhhh I gotta go! Dark Kristian freaks me out!**_

_**AzeMetZin is away. People say that I have a bad temper…**_

_**Changeling is away. DUDE DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**StarPilot1 is away. Uh, I think I hear Krystal calling.**_

_**LylatsBestPilot is away. Fox that's a pathetic excuse. (Fox: Seriously I'm hearing her ringtone.)**_

_**ImNmbr1 is away. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!**_

_**HotStuff97 is away. And I thought my dark form was bad. *shivers***_

_**DarkTemptress is away. He'd give Malefor a run for his money. And kristian's on our side!**_

BlueBlur: *Whistles* Did you just clear half the chatroom in one go? *Imitates announcer* NEW RECORD!

AsoenixKristian: What have we told you about that? *Gives pissed off look at Sonic*

BlueBlur: Yipe… Uhh… I'll be right back I think I hear Eggman pulling an attack. Either that or Tails is hard at work at something and needs help. Goodbye!

_**BlueBlur is away. !**_

PinkRose: I think I'll go check on Sonic. I think everyone knows not to tick you off anymore…

_**PinkRose is away. Wait up Sonic!**_

_**LadyAsoenix has logged in.**_

AsoenixKristian: O.O What the hell are you doing on here so freaking early? Seriously Jen I thought you said you were gonna log in next week?

Everyone: Hi, nice to meet you. We've heard plenty of good stuff about you from Kristian. *Starts Cowering, pointing at Kristian*

LadyAsoenix: I could hear him go off from my room. Let me guess one of you guys set him off into his dark mode and now you want me to fix it.

RedGalwitMysto: Yes please! And it's all Shadow's fault!

LadyAsoenix: Should have known. Nice to see you again by the way Nick, and you too Maddie.

Red+BlueGalwitMysto: Wait…JEN? Is that you? No wonder you were the one who tends to manage to get him to cool off.

Poke_Master/CeruleanQueen/Thunderhead: Wait, how long have you two known Jen anyways?

Red+BlueGalwitMysto: We knew her since Kristian was part of the team, cause she was also part of the team. They were boyfriend/girlfriend back then too.

Shadeslayer35: Anyways, Jen would you mind getting Kristian to cool it, please?

LadyAsoenix: Absolutely. Just give me a sec.

_**LadyAsoenix is away. Getting Kristian to cool it.**_

AsoenixKristian: …..wait, Jen, what are you…yhjffhfhgfyfjfdytkfhdfykfk

_**LadyAsoenix has logged on.**_

LadyAsoenix: Alright, situation has been diffused. Right Kristian?

AsoenixKristian: uhhhhh… -_,-'

Thunderhead: Hey, Jen broke Kristian! It's a good thing Sonic wasn't on here.

LadyAsoenix: I didn't break him. He's just in his little 'happy, lala land' mode that he goes into whenever I kiss him.

Shadeslayer35: This kind of thing is why I'm still single. First, Tucker breaks Spyro with that video of Cynder. Then Spyro breaks Cynder, and Sam broke Danny.

AsoenixKristian: *Shakes head like a dog* HEY! I wasn't broken, and also I keep telling ya, you're missing out on the fun. When it's your girlfriend who does it, it makes it all that much more fun. Puts you in a zen-like mode, so to speak.

Shadeslayer35: Whatever. I gotta go, I've been on here WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too long. I've got a paper due tomorrow…

_**Shadeslayer35 is away. I'm so screwed…**_

RedGalwitMysto: Aw crap, our shifts coming up Maddie, we gotta go!

AsoenixKristian: Wait, before you go. Have you heard anything from Tommy recently? Cause he hasn't contacted me in a long time, then again neither has Kimberly and they used to contact me all the time… It just kinda worries me that I haven't heard from them lately.

_**OriginalPink has logged on.**_

_**VeteranRanger has logged on.**_

OriginalPink: Hey Kristian, sorry we haven't contacted you in awhile, we've been busy.

AsoenixKristian: It's about freaking time you two contacted me. It's been two freaking YEARS since I last heard from Tommy, and five years since I last heard from you, you guys had me worried as all *beeping* HELL!

OriginalPink/VeteranRanger: KRISTIAN!

AsoenixKristian: What? I'm turning 19 in less than a month. Not to mention that I'm in college now. So technically you guys can't yell at me for cursing anymore. Anyways, where the hell have you two been? Like I said earlier, you had me worried sick!

OriginalPink: -_-'

VeteranRanger: -_-' Well you see… uh… just last year, we got hitched.

AsoenixKristian: O.O Two things, (a) It's about god-damn time. (b) Why the hell didn't you invite me? You knew I wanted to be there when you got hitched. Not to mention I would have made the reception even more fun.

Thunderhead: Yeah right, 'fun'. DON'T TRUST HIM!

AsoenixKristian: Pikachu shut up, I wasn't talking about that. That only developed recently, I was only talking about DJ stuff. Not to mention my beat-boxing skills. Anyways you guys have got to send me photos soon. So I can at least know what happened.

OriginalPink: Sorry Kristian, we meant to send you one but we forgot where you lived, then we heard you ended up moving so we never found out that address and to be honest Pikachu we already knew about Kristian's pranking stuff, and we knew that he wouldn't pull anything like that on us. Cause he treats me and Tommy like we're his older siblings.

AsoenixKristian: Like the ones I never really wound up having, at least.

RedGalwitMysto: Now we really have to go. Come on Maddie, let's get a move on!

BlueGalwitMysto: Right behind you.

_**RedGalwitMysto has logged off.**_

_**BlueGalwitMysto has logged off.**_

LadyAsoenix: Tommy! Kimberly! It's been a long time.

OriginalPink/VeteranRanger: JEN? Holy crap, it has been a long time. You and Kristian still dating?

LadyAsoenix: Yep.

**VeteranRanger has a Private Message from AsoenixKristian.**

**But pretty soon that'll be changing for the better. And I don't mean that I'm going to break up with her either. I think you get the idea what I mean.**

**AsoenixKristian has a Private Message from VeteranRanger.**

**It's about time Kristian. You've been procrastinating even longer than I have.**

**VeteranRanger has a Private Message from AsoenixKristian.**

**HEY! I was waiting till we were legal!**

**AsoenixKristian has a Private Message from VeteranRanger.**

**Point goes to you for that one.**

Poke_Master: Well Misty, Pikachu, and I have to get going. We definitely need to start working on the planning for the wedding.

CeruleanQueen/Thunderhead: Later everyone!

_**Poke_Master has logged off.**_

_**CeruleanQueen has logged off.**_

_**Thunderhead has logged off.**_

OriginalPink: I'm getting off. Just wanted to say hi real quick.

LadyAsoenix: Wanna go for a quick shopping trip?

OriginalPink: Why not. I'll send you the coordinates for me and Tommy's house and you can pick me up.

LadyAsoenix: Alright, see you in a little while then. *Turns to Kristian* I'll be back in a couple hours.

AsoenixKristian: Go have fun.

_**LadyAsoenix has logged off.**_

_**OriginalPink has logged off.**_

VeteranRanger: Now that the girls are off. Alright start talking, what are your plans?

AsoenixKristian: Well it's going to be a long story…

VeteranRanger: Knowing Kimberly and Jen, it'll take them at least five hours. So I've got time, now start talking already.

AsoenixKristian: Okay…

~~~3 Hours Later~~~

AsoenixKristian: …And that's the gist of it.

VeteranRanger: O.O Wow, I would have never imagined that myself. Just goes to show that you definitely are a genius when you want to be.

AsoenixKristian: Who says I'm not a genius? Sometimes I just don't feel like using all my brain power. Well you have any ideas on what I should do to change my plans? You know, improve on what I already have that is.

VeteranRanger: I can't think of anything that can make it better. Definitly trumps what I did for Kimberly.

_**OverdriveRed has logged on.**_

VeteranRanger: Who?

AsoenixKristian: Yo Mack.

OverdriveRed: Hey Kristian, do you happen to know how I can get a hold of Tommy?

VeteranRanger: *Raises Hand* Present.

AsoenixKristian: Oh man. I wanted to do my whole smart-ass routine. Where I do the whole 'Who do you think I'm talking to?' bit. You just had to go and ruin my fun. :(

OverdriveRed: Oooookay… anyhoo, I found your Dragonzord Tommy! Well technically me and my Dad found it but… I knew what it was!

VeteranRanger: O.O WHAT? That thing's still around? After the command center blew up too? Damn that thing must have been more durable than anyone thought.

AsoenixKristian: Well all of us probably have to get going right?

OverdriveRed/VeteranRanger: Yeah.

AsoenixKristian: Well I'll catch up with you guys again some other time.

VeteranRanger: Bye.

OverdriveRed: Later!

_**AsoenixKristian has logged off.**_

_**OverdriveRed has logged off.**_

_**VeteranRanger has logged off.**_

* * *

Author's Notes:

(Shadeslayer35)

51 FREAKING PAGES! I bet some of you thought that it would never end huh? Well it has. The longest freaking chapter to date… Good lord, I'm tired… So I'm passing this off to Kristian earlier than usual today… *Passes out*

(AsoenixKristian)

Weirdly, I had way more influence in this chapter than what I intended to. It's truly half and half on who's ideas went in here. Sorry 'bout Shadeslayer passing out… he's been working on chapters for 3 other fics for the past 3 days, so he's rather wiped out. Well, now you all know the name of my girlfriend character in my fic, but you'll find out more about here in chapter 2 of my fic, which'll wind up coming out after Chapter 7 of this fic. Till next time, embrace the insanity!… Hey, I finally managed to get it out without getting distracted this time! Booyah!


	7. Coming Soon to a Halfa near you

Author's Note:

(Shadeslayer35)

Alright, I've had plenty of coffee and sugar and am ready to go! This chapter is in honor of the upcoming movie 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: part 2'

* * *

Chapter 7: Coming Soon to a Halfa near you!

_**TechMayor16 has logged on.**_

_**TmrrwKnght has logged on.**_

_**Kung_Fu_Mama has logged on.**_

_**IamtheNight has logged on.**_

TmrrwKnght: Hey Bruce, is your hearing back yet?

IamtheNight: Somewhat, Well enough for me to not notice a difference.

TechMayor16: Sorry about that, I didn't realize you were on here from your internal comlink.

IamtheNight: Whatever.

TmrrwKnght: Another question, who's Kung_Fu_Mama?

Kung_Fu_Mama: I'm Danny's Mom. I'm on here to let you all know that Danny might be in a strange mood when he gets on here. He's been acting off all day.

TechMayor16: Hey Mrs. F! When's Danny gonna-

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

TechMayor16: Nevermind. Hey Danny!

HalfaHero: Hey Tuck. OMG! I've got something sooooooo cool to tell you!

TechMayor16: Then spill man come on.

HalfaHero: Not yet, we gotta wait for-

_**Halfa'sGF has logged on.**_

HalfaHero: SAM! YUS! NOW I CAN TELL YOU GUYS! I GOT THE MOST _AMAZING_ LETTER TODAY!

Halfa'sGF: Either spit it out or shut up Danny. You know I hate it when people have their cap locks on like that.

HalfaHero: Fine, killjoy... :( Here I'll quote the letter thingy;

_Dear Mr. Fenton, Miss. Manson, Mr. Foley, and family;_

_You have been cordially invited to the New York City Premier of the film 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (part 2) on July 21__st__ at 7:00 O'clock pm. Know that you're families are invited as well. Please arrive early the day of for transportation to the theater…_

Blah, blah, blah. It continues like that, I'll give you guys copies of the letters, although I find it weird that you didn't get them already.

Halfa'sGF: O_O!

_**Halfa'sGF is away. Hyperventilating.**_

TechMayor16: :O

Kung_Fu_Mama: O.O?

HalfaHero: Shocked aren't ya? Oh and Hi Mom!

TmrrwKnght: Srsly?

HalfaHero: Yep! I checked the mail today and I saw this official looking envelope which was addressed to me. Opening it and reading it I went OMG O_O! And started freaking out, next thing I know I'm sitting in the remains of the coffee table and my Mom's like 'Danny what the heck happened?' And I told her 'I fell through the floor by accident.' Well then I got on here once I calmed down enough to stop phasing through the keyboard.

IamtheNight: … Why do I repeatedly get on here when you're all so strange?

TmrrwKnght: You know you love us Bruce. :p

IamtheNight: I'll admit it helps kill time… don't tell anyone this but, stakeouts can be boring as hell.

TmrrwKnght: Why do you think I have my music routed into the suit's computer?

IamtheNight: Hmmm… not a half bad idea…. When do you think they'll snap out of it?

_**Halfa'sGF has logged on.**_

Halfa'sGF: Are you freaking serious Danny?

HalfaHero: YESSSSSSSSSSSS… hang on the printer just spat out the copies. I'll be right there.

_**HalfaHero is away. Giving friends copy of the awesome letters.**_

TechMayor16: What happened? Ahh Danny! *Reads letter* OMG! *Faints*

Halfa'sGF: Tucker? Danny you still there?

TechMayor16: (Danny) Uh… oops… I broke Tuck, I think. Sorry about that. I'll be at your place in a minute Sam.

_**TechMayor16 has logged off.**_

Halfa'sGF: *Looks at Terry and Bruce* You two have the weirdest conversations.

TmrrwKnght: yeah like you have room to talk. Need I remind you guys about the youtube war last week?

Halfa'sGF: *Glare* shut it. About time Danny let's see this thing *reads* HOLY CRAP! This is so cool.

_**HalfaHero has logged in on a mobile device.**_

_**Shadeslayer35 has logged on.**_

_**AsoenixKristian has logged on.**_

Shadeslayer35: *reads announcement* Hey, we weren't the only ones… great I have to put up with Tucker.

AsoenixKristian: Hey at least you don't have to let Harry know that another piece of his story's been put askew.

_**FentonProf-to-be has logged on.**_

_**TechMayor16 has logged on.**_

FentonProf-to-be: *Reads* Wait we got an invite to the premier? WHY AM I THE LAST TO FIND OUT?

HalfaHero: You don't answer your cell phone that's why! I called a good six times.

Everyone *except Shadeslayer35*: … *Sees AsoenixKristian's post* Wait, WHAT?

AsoenixKristian: What? I've already told you about two other universes that exist besides the ones you knew about. What makes you think Harry doesn't exist either? *Smug grin*

HalfaHero:… Oh yeah I forgot about the meeting back on Monday. Sorry, my bad. ^-^'

Everyone else (except; HalfaHero, AK, and Shades): YOU KNEW? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US? WHAT THE *BEEP*?

HalfaHero: Sorry! I've had a lot going on. I swear if I get one more demand for an interview I'm gonna…

Halfa'sGF: Does anything of what's going on involve what you and Kristian have been planning for the party? Along with a few other guys it seems.

AsoenixKristian: *thinks: crap she's onto us, gotta change the subject!* SUBJECT CHANGE!

HalfaHero: Here we go again… =_='

**HalfaHero has a Private Message from AsoenixKristian.**

**Hey I'm just trying to save the plan here man. And our butts!**

**AsoenixKristian has a Private Message from HalfaHero.**

**Oh yeah, good point. *Strikes heroic pose* Commence with the change!**

AsoenixKristian: Okay, Anyone interested in how I know Harry?

TmrrwKnght: Sure, but one question first. What's with the subject change thing? Why'd Danny say 'Here we go again'?

AsoenixKristian: You had to be here yesterday to understand. Anyhoo… How I know Harry…

~~~One Hour Later~~~

Kung_Fu_Mama: So… you definitely lead an interesting life.

HalfaHero/Halfa'sGF/TechMayor16: You have NO idea.

HalfaHero/Halfa'sGF: *point to Tucker* JINX!

TechMayor16: Darn it. What do I gotta do?

HalfaHero/Halfa'sGF: You're paying for the snacks + drinks at the premier.

TechMayor16: Okay, could have been worse.

HalfaHero: *Grins evilly* plus you get a mega noogie from Kristian.

AsoenixKristian: Wait a minute, I get to torture Tuck? YAY! :D

TechMayor16: Oh come on!

Halfa'sGF: Nice one. Another good way to get back at him for what he said last time.

IamtheNight: What did Tucker say last time?

TmrrwKnght: What Bruce said.

Shadeslayer35: Unless you want to invoke Danny's wrath. Don't, just don't.

AsoenixKristian: Another thing you don't want to do is send Danny a box filled with, a good 50 pounds of Swedish Fish. I did that yesterday, wound up regretting it. At least later, at first it was hilarious as heck. Eventually it wound up getting ridiculous.

Kung_Fu_Mama: YOU were the one to send him all those Swedish Fish? No wonder he was flying around like crazy in the house yesterday.

AsoenixKristian: How many times must I say, my bad? Jeeeeeeez!

_**LadyAsoenix has logged on.**_

_**BlueBlur has logged on.**_

_**PinkRose has logged on.**_

_**TheHunter has logged on.**_

TheHunter: Who's the new girl? *points to LadyAsoenix*

AsoenixKristian: That's my girlfriend, Jen. And just so you know you're not going to want to insult her in front of me. As Sonic, Amy, and the rest of the usual gang who's already on here know, it would just be a bad idea to do so.

BlueBlur: Hey Amy, should we show Bruce, Terry, and Samus the video?

PinkRose: ehhh, why not they need fair warning themselves.

IamtheNight/TmrrwKnght/TheHunter: What video?

Shadeslayer35: it was something that Ash wound up putting up last time we were on. Showing what happens when Kristian completely loses his temper. But be warned, if you watch it you may wind up being mentally scarred for awhile.

IamtheNight/TheHunter: Bring it.

TmrrwKnght: I'm not afraid of nothing!

~~~2 hours later~~~

TmrrwKnght: Okay, that may have scared me a bit… *cold chill down spine* brrr… is it cold in here or is it just me?

IamtheNight: Here I thought I'd seen everything. *shakes head* you are definitely not someone to piss off.

TheHunter: Okay, for once, I actually am afraid… And Kristian you still haven't proven to me the whole Ranger bit.

AsoenixKristian: *Pissed-off scowl* Fine you want proof, send me your coordinates and I'll meet you there in two minutes to prove it. Just remember, you said last time if I'd show you proof you'd owe me a favor. And I'm going to keep you to that.

TheHunter: I know, I know. Okay coordinates are sent. Now let's see your so called 'proof'

AsoenixKristian: Alright guys, I'll be back in a couple.

_**AsoenixKristian is away. Samus never should have doubted me.**_

Shadeslayer35: Samus's freak out in, three… two… one.

TheHunter: You gotta be kidding me! You were actually telling the truth? HOLY *beep*

Shadeslayer35: Called it.

TheHunter: Okay, okay, you win. Now if you don't mind, GET OFF MY SHIP!

_**AsoenixKristian has logged on.**_

AsoenixKristian: Never doubt me.

Shadeslayer35: Whatever, anyway, off this topic please.

LadyAsoenix: Okay then smart guy. What do you suggest we talk about then?

Halfa'sGF: Well I have an idea, I never did get a chance to face anyone yesterday. Any one up for a match?

PinkRose: Sure, as long as we can make it a tag team match. And if Sonic plays as well.

BlueBlur: I'm in. Now we just need one more…

LadyAsoenix: Ah heck I'll be on your side Sam. And after this match you and Danny can team up against me and Kristian.

Halfa'sGF: Okay, gimme a minute, sending the invites.

**PinkRose has a match invitation from Halfa'sGF.**

**BlueBlur has a match invitation from Halfa'sGF.**

**LadyAsoenix has a match invitation from Halfa'sGF.**

BlueBlur: Hehe, you guys don't stand a chance.

PinkRose: That's for sure Sonic. We're ready…

HalfaHero: Who're you playing as Sam?

Halfa'sGF: Sheik. She kicks butt. And I'm not on here. :(

TechMayor16: That's cause MH is stupid. Doesn't realize that you could kick Danny's butt no problem.

LadyAsoenix: Tucker, be nice, or I'll make you be nice with a size 6 woman's boot up the-

AsoenixKristian: JEN! Temper! And don't you dare call me a hypocrite.

Shadeslayer35: *Closes mouth* Damn it… - _-

AsoenixKristian: *Scowling glare*

BlueBlur: Can we get going now?

Halfa'sGF: In a hurry to lose?

BlueBlur: No I'm in a hurry, cause I'm planning to meet up with Tails and the gang soon. So let's make this a quick match!

PinkRose: Well then let's start already.

HalfaHero: So it's Sonic and Amy on one team, and Sheik and Samus on the other. My money's on Sam's team!

AsoenixKristian: How much you putting down?

HalfaHero: Figure of speech Kristian.

AsoenixKristian: Hey, I'm shopping for my family for Christmas and I need the cash. Job hunt, not going so well. Even if it's part time… *Hangs head*

Kung_Fu_Mama: How's the fight going?

HalfaHero: If you'd like to watch, MH said he made a Wii channel to enable us to watch fights that are currently going on. All we'd have to do is go on it and select the match who's host is Sam. You should probably watch from your's and Dad's room, so you can watch when Sam and I go against Jen and Kristian. Cause that'll be cool…

BlueBlur: Haha! You're too sl—OW! AMY!

PinkRose: Sorry Sonic. Who turned on friendly fire anyway?

Halfa'sGF: Oops, forgot to turn it off. My bad.

AsoenixKristian: Hey, 'my bad' is MY bit! *Eye twitch*

Shadeslayer35: Well that ought to teach you. Get a copyright if you want to protect your lines. Anyway… Ouch Sonic'll feel that tomorrow.

BlueBlur: Shut it Shades, Ohcrap, ohcrap, ohcrap! Sheik's Final…

Halfa'sGF: Heh, heh, LIGHT ARROW!

PinkRose: Yeouch!

BlueBlur: Fasterfasterfaster! AHHHHH… *KOed*

LadyAsoenix: Well, looks like it's just you, me and Sam now Pinky.

Halfa'sGF: Why don't I let you do the honors Jen?

LadyAsoenix: Gladly. *Smash attacks PinkRose*

PinkRose: Ahhhh! *KOed*

HalfaHero: THE WINNER! The team of Jen and Sam! Now for the epic battle of Me and Sam vs. AK and Jen.

AsoenixKristian: Ah, rain check I've gotta go.

HalfaHero: Oh too bad, see ya later Kristian.

LadyAsoenix: Yeah I'm going too.

_**AsoenixKristian has logged off.**_

_**LadyAsoenix has logged off.**_

_**ImtheUltimate has logged on.**_

_**WngdTreasureHntr has logged on.**_

_**HotStuff97 has logged on.**_

_**DarkTemptress has logged on.**_

BlueBlur: Hey Shadow, Rouge.

ImtheUltimate: Sonic…

HotStuff97: Hey everyone. Been awhile huh?

DarkTemptress: Guess what? WE MOVED! No more smelly old guardians barging in at the most inopportune times.

Halfa'sGF: Congrats you two. Lemme guess, Avalar?

HotStuff97: Yep. :D And the Guardians don't know where our house is so they can't bug us.

FentonProf-to-be: Congrats to both of you. Danny's been bugging Clockwork about letting him come visit. He wanted to chew out Terrador and them.

DarkTemptress: Tell him we're honored for his anger but we have it handled.

Halfa'sGF: We will, when he calms down cause-

HalfaHero: **WOOOHOOOO!**

TechMayor16: He's a little hyper…

HotStuff97: We can see that, well we just wanted to let you guys know… bye for now.

DarkTemptress: Adios.

IamtheNight: I'm gone too…

BlueBlur: Same here…

_**HotStuff97 has logged off**_

_**DarkTemptress has logged off**_

_**IamtheNight has logged off**_

_**BlueBlur has logged off**_

HalfaHero: Well I'm gonna head off. Too hyper. :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_**HalfaHero has logged off.**_

_**Halfa'sGF has logged off.**_

_**Kung-Fu-Mama has logged off.**_

_**FentonProf-to-be has logged off.**_

_**TechMayor16 has logged off.**_

_**Everyone else logs off.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well this time around no comments from AK. But this chapter has been long in coming. Yes I'm having Danny and co be Potter fans. Cause it's believable…**_

_**Also, I'm in a forum created by a user named 'HowlingDomain' it's a Sonic RP named literally "Sonic RPG" Without the quotes, still accepting charry's so join in.**_


End file.
